


Resentment

by RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, original - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66/pseuds/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66
Summary: The second prequel to Progression to Madness. The Fallout between Mayor McDaniels and Randy Marsh had gotten worse.
Relationships: Officer Barbrady/Mayor McDaniels (South Park)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Fallout

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Resentment

Chapter 1: The Fallout

One sunny mild morning had recently settled over the small semi quiet mountain town that nestled on the foothills of the Rockies Mountains that everything was starting to get back to normal, but crime is still high right now. Cut to South Park City Hall that Mayor McDaniels had returned to her office that she had been working out of her home office that Randy had bugging her like a plague and now a mother of a few months old twin girls. She had sneaked through the back entrance of City Hall without Randy pestering her about the loft project or stays progressive. She had lost her respect for him for lying and nonstop pestering her, which he is becoming more possessive over her when she is around BarBrady. After she had taken her seat that she had heard the doorknob jingled loudly, which fear had filled her face that she is dreading to open the door to see who on the other side.

"Mary, it is Denny Hughes that I've plans for the indoor farmers market that is going into the old Whole Foods location." Denny said, as she had let him into her office to have a chat about the plans that he is pitching to her.

"Why the hell I didn't went with the indoor Farmers Market idea in the first place? But a no that I had to go with went with the Whole Foods and the lofts instead!" McDaniels quickly expressed her guilt for letting the Whole Foods and the lofts into town. She was standing in front of her desk, where Denny was standing next to her showing her the blueprints and other complete farmers markets across the country.

Meanwhile outside of the mayor's office waiting area that Randy was angrily pacing back and forth that the mayor's personal secretary, Helen Cunningham is refusing to let Randy in the mayor's office on her superior's request. "Oh. Come on Helen that I need to speak with the mayor!" Randy pouted like a misbehaving child who is not getting their way at all.

"No, Marsh that her honor doesn't want to see you at all." Mrs. Cunningham angrily snapped back at the former top mayoral community advisor for disturbing her paperwork before she goes on her lunch hour that is fast approaching. But Randy was determined to get into that office to pitch his no supportive Lofts project that nobody wants at all. "GAWD, if you don't let me inside there." His pouting demands to see the mayor was being heard within her office at that moment.

"See, what I have to put up with these days, Hughes! Now I'm dreading to come here that I'm afraid to run into him and get a lecture on being progressive. "McDaniels expressed her concerns to her best friend about Randy. She is at her wits ends with this whole thing.

"Mayor, are you okay? " Denny asked that he can see she trembling with fear and anxiety filled her face when she had heard his demanding shouts like a two years old from the waiting area. "No, I'm not okay that this is scaring me that I don't work here anymore that I had created a monster within him with that power I had given him during the PC movement." McDaniels explained about her fears. "I need to get out of here that I don't want to be around him at all." She had decided to leave through the second office door to flee through the back way of the building that her staff hardly used. Denny had decided to tag along with her get her to her vehicle without Randy's knowledge. She had grabbed a couple of files with her to work on at home along with her purse and car keys that Denny had quickly escorted her out, while both her aides keep distracted Randy. "Thank you for escorting me out to my SUV, which it is pretty much appreciated."

"No problem that I can't stomach my Randy's power trip anymore and how he treats you like his puppet." Denny explained his disgust towards Randy that had been building these days. After she had pulled away from the parking lot that is when Randy had decided to confront Denny on the spot. "Goddamnit, Randy that you need to stop this act of this self righteous that nobody is better." As Marsh was glaring Denny down with pure hate was gleaming in his eyes like a crazed maniac.

"You better stay from McDaniels and back off with that indoor farmer market project, Hughes!" Randy angrily shouted in his face and forcing his pointer finger on his chest hard."Is this a threat, Marsh that I'm not scared of you, pal?" Denny snapped back at him to bush his finger off his chest.

"Just watch your back now on, Hughes." Randy coldly warned him, as he had walked past him that Denny was dumbfounded to what had just occurred a few seconds ago. "What the hell was that about?' Denny spoke to himself with pure shock.

Meanwhile at The Marshes' home that the boys were walking out with fishing poles after getting out of school for a half day to head down for a lazy afternoon down at Stark Pond. As Stan was walking by the basement that he had noticed a Master lock bolted to the door.

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Stan asked out of concern that caused his friends to look at him with great concern. "Stan, what is wrong?" Kenny asked when he had seen the concern look on Stan's face, while he was looking at the massive locker on the door. "You guys this lock wasn't here earlier this morning." All sudden they look up to see a crazed Randy Marsh standing there."Dad, what the hell is this that mom is going to be pissed about this!"

"You don't have a cow, Stannie that you don't want to ruin your mom's gift for Mother's Day." Randy quickly lied about what is down there to keep anyone in the dark about his imperious plans that he had up his sleeve. "Okay?" Stan replied that he is more concerned with his father's sudden personality change, after the truth was revealed at the council meeting. He smirked evilly after they had left for Stark Pond.

"Dude, your fucking dad had gone on the deep end this time." Dovahkiin said that he can sense something is not right with Mr. Marsh lately, which he can't put his finger on it yet. "Draven, he had been acting ever since we had ousted him as a liar to the council and McDaniels had turned her back on him and the local PC movement." Stan quickly answered in a concerned tone.

"Wow, he is still butt-hurt over that crap for being an asshole that fucked a lot of people's lives." Dovahkiin commented on Randy's bruised ego after that council meeting and BarBrady defeated him in his own game of brah down.

XXXXXXX

Later on that same afternoon at the McDaniels' residence inside her home office that McDaniels was running the town from home and her few months old twins girls were asleep in their playpen while Barney the dog had slept next to the pen as their personal guardian. For some reason that Randy thinks she have a boob job, in secret that she had gave birth to BarBrady's twin daughters a few months ago. She had been furious that Randy had violated her private life by looking into her medical records at Tom's Rhinoplasty. She gets Botox shots to help with her extreme migraine headaches that crippled her once a month. When she had looked up from her paperwork to see BarBrady was standing in the doorway to check on them after some details of Denny's run in with Randy Marsh earlier in the day.

"George, what is wrong?" McDaniels questioned when she had seen his very concerned look on his face that she had a hunch that it has something to do with Marsh with his childish behavior that he is showing recently. "Oh, don't tell me that it have something with Marsh?"

"Yeah, I had heard that he had cornered Denny after you had the office earlier." BarBrady explained about Randy's possessive behavior towards his beloved that he doesn't like Denny and him around her at all. "Maybe Val's theory is right about Randy being attractive to you, Mary." McDaniels had shot a dark glare at him that she doesn't want to think about it, but it is on the back of her mind all time since her visit in Moore.

"I just want to leave me alone, George that I can't go anywhere in town without him pestering me about staying progressive, firing you again and building those damned lofts." McDaniels somberly spoke that she wants to cry that she was at her wit ends with Marsh that is when BarBrady had taken her into his arms to give her his big bear hug at that moment.

Cut to The Hughes home that Denny and Leah had allowed Dovahkiin had his friends over the weekend for a sleepover that they were down in their finished basement with overload of junk food and pizza for the night. The members of the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals are wondering what they are going to do with Stan's dad.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with your fucking dad that he had confronted my dad after the mayor had left city hall" Dovahkiin commented on Randy's run in with his father at city hall earlier today.

"I don't know what to do with my dad that he bitched about Mayor McDaniels had betrayed him and the PC movement, but he wants her back on his side." Stan spoke after heavily sighed that his own dad had been bugging me, Shelly and mom about becoming progressive. "I can't deal with this anymore."

"I think that everyone in town had an enough with your dad's progressive bullshit these days." Kyle expressed about the town is done with Randy at this point of time that everyone wants to go back to the small town life again without the big city attractions.

I'm surprised that BarBrady didn't his ass again that he is keep getting into his face after his lie had been exposed to the council you guys." Cartman added, while he was sitting there chewing on the cheesy poofs.

"Well, we need to do something fast you guys." Token commented on the growing hostile situation that is getting tense lately.

"I had heard that Mayor McDaniels goes to Ronny's Diner for lunch, instead of Shi Tpa Town these days to hide from Mr. Marsh." Clyde said that the mayor hides out in a local cheap ass diner lately.

"Boy, it must piss the very progressive Randy Marsh off for a cheap good ass greasy burger and fries over those overpriced hipster plates at Shi Tpa Town." Cartman said with a laugh that Randy's progressive creation is falling apart.

Meanwhile upstairs that Denny was talking about Randy with his wife who was feeding her young daughter, Lacey who had been in pain from teething last few weeks, which Denny had got up to get a bottle of beer.

"Leah, this progressive trend doesn't die within Marsh that he wants to keep the mayor on his side, but she is done with it." Denny said, after taking a sip from his beer at that moment.

"To Be Continued"


	2. The Business Trip from Hell

Chapter 2: The Business Trip from Hell

The few days later that both Mayor McDaniels and Denny Hughes is leaving town for a business trip in Michigan to see the finished products for indoor farmers Market that they had gotten a grant to build the local farmers market in place of the former Whole Foods Market. But Randy had gotten the info about their trip after forcing it out of a city staffer that is when he had decided to confront both the mayor and Denny during their meeting before leaving.

"Mayor, why are you going on a business trip with Denny Hughes, instead of me?" Randy demanded that he was acting like a pouting child who wants their toy, which McDaniels just rolls her eyes and grabbed her laptop and suitcase and left with Denny. "And why we are building an indoor farmers market, instead of another lofts!" "Oh come on, Mary and Denny!"

"What a fucking man-child he is?" Denny commented on Randy's increasing tantrums about building those second lofts and staying progressive daily that Denny can sensed the fear and annoyance from the mayor, who was walking next to him.

"Meh… I want this to stop now!" McDaniels expressed her fear and annoyance for once go to go advisor that she wanting to cry at that moment. And she had been hiding a scandalous secret over the years from everyone that Randy was threatening it now. "It will be nice to get away from here for a few days." Back in her mind that she knows he would text and calls her nonstop there.

Later that evening at the Marshes' home that the family was seated at the dining table eating dinner that is when Randy had started whining again, which his entire family was annoyed as hell. "This is not fair, Sharon that I'd made this town progressive. That fucking dumb ass bitch had betrayed me and the PC movement." Randy whined like a little child that his entire family was annoyed as hell at this point of time.

"You quit being a PC pecker head that is why you are losing your friends and position." Marvin snapped at his own grown man child, who was pouting like a damned two years old. "Dad, you are being a bigot, Gawd! That Denny Hughes had taken my place as the mayor's advisor for town's issues." All sudden he had gotten up from his spot and stormed off, which he had taken him down in the basement that he had locked himself down there."Mom, what the hell was that all about?" Stan asked in a very confused tone after the scene that his own father had made a few seconds ago that Sharon looks really embarrassed at that moment.

"Stanley, your father is being a child that the mayor had decided to take Denny Hughes for a business trip in Michigan instead of him." Sharon explained about the reason behind his father's latest childish tantrum. "Jesus Christ, not bull crap again?" Stan expressed his annoyance with a heavy sigh when the details. "God, I hate dad!" Shelly screamed her disgust out loud and stormed upstairs at the same time when Sharon was telling the details about their father.

Meanwhile in Saginaw, Michigan that both McDaniels and Denny had arrived at their hotel with takeout for dinner that they were staying in for the night, which they have important business to attend in the morning at the new indoor farmers market. Inside her hotel room she was sitting on the bed eating her sandwich and fries, while she was casually scrolling her smart phone's texts and miss calls list.

"What the hell, I wish that he will leave me." McDaniels panicked that she was on the edge of tears when Denny had came in from his conjoining room, which he can see her trembling with fear out through her body."Mary, what is wrong?" Denny asked with concern when she was about to cry at that moment.

"Randy is still bugging me with nonstop harnessing texts and calls that I want him to stop." McDaniels was cradling herself that she is becoming more scared of Randy with each possessive text from him. She was wishing that BarBrady was with her on this trip, but she will be risking their relationship to Denny. She had showed Denny some of those texts from Randy. See, this is what I had been dealing with for almost year, Denny."

"Jesus Christ, these texts are telling me that he is becoming more possessive over you, Mary?" Denny expressed his concern for his boss that she looks fearfully at him for that dreadful claim that he had just made like her son in law had made back in Moore almost a year ago.

"My son in law, Val had made the same claim about Randy really liking me when I was visiting them in Oklahoma a year ago." McDaniels explained about the awkward conversation with her and her son in law back in Moore. After the little chat they had that McDaniels had cried to herself to sleep, which she doesn't know that Randy had followed them to Michigan after forcing details out of a city staffer." And he is not type at all that I like a simple down to earth gentleman that Randy is driven by power and greed lately."

"You mean someone like BarBrady that I think he is a perfect match for you, Mary." Denny quickly replied when his best friend's name had popped into his head at that moment.

"I will agree, but it will be a conflict of interest if I date him that will kill my political career and his career too." McDaniels was lying through her teeth about her romantic relationship with the local police chief behind closed doors.

The following morning that Sharon had discovered the empty spot on their bed, which she had gotten up in a daze. She had putted her bath robe on to head downstairs to see him down there, which he was nowhere that their children sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast before heading to school."Stanley and Shelly, did you see your father at all?" Sharon asked that both of her kids just shrugged at her.

"No mom, we did not see dad at all this morning." Both Stan and Shelly answered her at the same time, which they are unaware of Randy had left town to follow McDaniels and Denny to Michigan. "Maybe he had gone to work early." That is when both Stan and Shelly had looked at the wall clock and realize that they are late for school.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile back in Saginaw, Michigan that both McDaniels and Denny were leaving for downtown that Denny was showing her the pictures of the finished indoor Farmers Market from the neighboring Bay City and Flint. They were heading to the local just completed indoor Farmers Market will be opening in a few weeks. They are unaware that they are being followed from their hotel to the downtown area of Saginaw.

"Why I didn't go with your plan instead of that overpriced Whole Foods store." McDaniels muttered her guilt out load for her role in the pc movement that had almost gave the ads the edge to destroy her town for good and it almost shattered her bond with BarBrady and her own son. That is when the local officials were waiting for them to show the nearly completed project. Randy had sneaked inside and watches them from a distance that he was fuming inside.

"That should be me, not Denny. It should be my lofts project, instead of his stupid ass indoor Farmers Market." Randy angrily mumbled to himself, as he glares at them while they were checking out stuff on their tour through the building.

"Hughes, it is done deal that we will finalize the plan when we return to South Park at the next council meeting." McDaniels said that she wants to move from the gentrification stain that is left on the town at that moment.

"Mayor, you know that Marsh will oppose this and whines about his lofts project." Denny warned her, as they were walking back to their rental car. "Do I give a shit about Marsh and his stupid ass lofts project?" McDaniels snapped that she had grew tired of Marsh's bullshit that is when they had spotted him going out of his hiding spot to confront them both.

"Well, Well, Well. I see you had decided to give an okay to Denny's indoor Farmers Market project, instead of my Lofts project, Mary?" Randy directed his anger at her that she stood there rolling her eyes at him and his childish fit that he is having right now.

"Oh, please, Marsh that I've an enough of this childish tantrums from you, because you are not getting your way with me anymore!" McDaniels protested as he was blocking their exit from the building that is when He had gotten the nerve to grab her by the arm that she had let out of a painful wail. Randy also wants to hurt Denny real bad for taking his job in the town government to redevelop the downtown South Park during the PC movement.

"What the hell had gotten into you, Marsh?" Denny added in a confused tone, as Randy was glaring him down that he was like a hungry jackal ready to pounce on his prey, but he had gotten tackled by the local police. "Have fun down at the Federspiel Inn, Marsh!"

"I want to go home now, Denny." McDaniels demanded that she is embarrassed yet scared of Randy, which this had building over the year that they had went back to their hotel and pack to come back to South Park. Meanwhile back in South Park, cut to the Marshes that the phone was starting to ring, which Stan had answered the phone. "Hello?"

"You have a collected call from an inmate named Randy Marsh lodged in the Saginaw County, Michigan, do you accept the charges." The county jail Operator on the other line spoke that Stan was embarrassed with his own father once more." Mom, dad is in jail in another state right now."

"Randy, what the hell are you doing in Saginaw, Michigan for whatever reason?" Sharon demanded that she had a hunch about him followed McDaniels and Denny to there." Why I've this feeling that you had went to Saginaw to stalk Mary and Denny on their business trip to Michigan, don't lie to me that you can sit there for a week!" "Sharon, don't hang up on me that I don't be in this place." That is when she had hanged up on him at that moment. Later that same night that McDaniels arrived home, where she had greeted by her husband and twin girls.

"Mama!" The small twin girls had reached out for their mother who had came home from her stressful business trip in another state, which she had hugged them very tightly that she was at peace in her safe haven surrounded by her family. She was happy to be at home with her family once again that she needs to talk to Sharon about her husband's stalking behaviors tomorrow. But she has to tell BarBrady about the incident at the Farmers Market that she is dreading the moment about being placed on a strict protection detail. After putting the twins down for the night that both McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed for their chaotic workday as mayor and police chief. As she was putting her PJs on that BarBrady had noticed the bruises on her arm.

"Mary, what had happened to your arm in Saginaw?" BarBrady asked with concern that she had started to tear up on him at that moment." George, he had followed us to Michigan like a crazed maniac that he had grabbed me by the arm." "Where is that Mr. Tough guy at, Mary?" BarBrady was angry that he wants to protect his beloved at that moment. "They had arrested him for assault and he is lodged at the county jail there, George."

"I'm sorry that I've to put you on around the clock protection detail that I can't bear to see you hurt at all." BarBrady explained to his stressed out wife. I know that I wish he would leave me alone, George." As he was starts to hug her tightly when she begins to tremble out of fear.

"To Be Continued"


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3: Aftermath

The following morning before the sun will begin her daily journey across the skies that BarBrady was getting ready for work to sneak out before the morning rush. McDaniels was still asleep with her twin girls at her side along with Barney the dog at her side. He was worried about her after Randy had followed her and Denny Hughes to Michigan for their business trip. Cut to the police station that Harrison Yates had noticed the concern look on his face when he had come walking in the room with a coffee and doughnut in his hands.

"Sir, what is wrong?" Yates asked when BarBrady's worried look on his face when he had seated himself at his desk, which all of the color had drained out of his face.

"Oh jeez whiz, I had gotten a call from Mary this morning on my way to work and Tom Barton's. Harris, she is super fearful about Randy right now that he had followed her and Denny to Michigan to confront them both there in front of the local city officials." BarBrady lied about his conversation with McDaniels from the night before when she had arrived home.

Wait, he did what sir?" Yates was shocked had nearly choked on his fresh doughnut that Peterson had brought this morning. "Just wow, and where is Mr. Pushy Progressive at anyway?"

"I believe that he still is in jail in Michigan, Harrison." BarBrady replied that Mary had told him that Randy had gotten arrested for disturbing the peace at a public meeting. "Good, he can stay there that we have some real police work to deal with." Meanwhile at the McDaniels manor that the mayor had just awoke, which she was planning to not go to the office today, after the business trip from hell that she had last few days. She had noticed her little ones sleeping in their father's spot on the bed along with Barney curled up next to them. "I need some coffee, while I'm going stay in bed for the rest of the day."

At the same time, cut to South Park Elem. School that Stan and his friends were at their lockers before the first bell that is when Pete McDaniels had confronted Stan about his father's erratic and threatening behavior towards his aunt, which he wants his father stays away from his aunt after his latest stunt in Michigan.

"Ugh, dude that I don't know what to do with my dad, which I had everything to reason with him." Stan explained after sighing heavy when Pete had marched up to him at that moment.

"You need to do fucking something that my aunt had been thinking to get a protective order against your dad, after that Saginawgate had gone down a few days ago." Pete warned Stan that he wants his stalking dad to leave his aunt alone right now.

"Dude, I'd been trying to do my best to get him to stop bugging your aunt that he doesn't listen at all. " Stan tries to explain about his futile attempts to get his progressive obsessed father to back off from Pete's aunt and the lofts project. "Well, you need to get aggressive at him!" Pete snapped back at him that he was sick of seeing his aunt being harnessed and stalked by him, because she doesn't want to support another gentrification project for the town from him at all. That is when Pete had stormed off with his friends. All of the kids who had gathered in the hallway to chat with their friends before the first bell were looking at him. "Goddamnit!"

"Whoa, dude that Pete is getting pissed about this, if your dad keeps this up that he could face some jail time for stalking." Kyle advised as he had put his hand on his left shoulder. Cartman was sitting on the steps watching his saved video of Randy's and BarBrady's brahdown along with Kenny and Butters who were laughing their asses off. "You guys, this video of Stan's dad getting owned by BarBrady never gets old at all. Ha- Ha."

Later that day, cut to the McDaniels' manor that McDaniels was in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table feeding her twin daughters oatmeal when BarBrady came home from the station for lunch. He had sneaked up on her to peck a kiss on her forehead at that moment. "Have Randy been bugging you at all today, George?"

"No, I haven't been out on traffic patrol today that I was in the office doing paperwork for the budget planning for the new fiscal year, Mary." BarBrady explained, as he had sat down. "I don't feel like going to the office at all these days." McDaniels replied, while she was continuing to feed the twins that she loves being a mother, not the politics these days.

"I will support you on whatever your decision is, Mary." BarBrady, while he was standing over her rubbing her stiffed up shoulders that she had been having lately. Almost a year ago that they had almost broken up over a stupid ass popular trend and a grand lie that Randy Marsh told.

During that time, cut to the Marshes that Randy had locked himself down in the basement again, which he is working on something unseen when Sharon begins to pound the door that she wants to do laundry that she can't get to do it. Because Randy had locked the basement up that his family can't access it these days. "Randy! Open the door up now that I need to do laundry!" Sharon demanded as she was pounding on the door to get inside at that moment.

"What is it, Sharon, Gawd!" Randy angrily snapped back when he had popped his head out between the door and the frame that this behavior had shocked her, which she had quickly backed away from him. "What the hell had gotten into you, Randy?" That both Stan and Shelly were sitting on the stairwell listening to their argument that they were being stealth about it.

"Why the hell, dad just drops this PC crap that nobody in this town cares about anymore?" Stan muttered under his breath that Shelly just shrugged at him that she is over his dad's obsessions with popular trend that this one had almost destroyed the town and divided everyone in town.

"Will you stop bugging Mary that she does not want to be a part of the PC movement anymore?" She feels guilty over that project at Kenny's house over fitting in." Sharon warned him about his constant bugging of McDaniels to get her to rejoined the PC movement and continue with the revamping the town project. That is when Randy had gone back downstairs and locked the door on her. "Randall Steven Marsh, open this door up now!"

"Man, dad is being a little over dramatic more than usual." Shelly whispered in her little brother's ear that is when both Jimbo and Ned had arrived after Sharon had called them for some help to deal with Randy. "Randy, open the door up now that you need to drop the progressive stance that everyone is sick of it." Jimbo joined Sharon's stance against Randy's plan to revamp the town and keep it as a progressive community. As the other men had started to arrived to remove him from the

"No, I don't want to be surrounded by non progressive bigots, who disagree with me that I will stay down in my safe space!" Randy shouted up the stairs that his friends were dumbfounded by his comment.

"Oh, really that you had fucked my house up for your revamp the town project to bring that fucking overpriced grocery store to town, Randy!" Stuart shouted back at him that he still feeling betrayed by Randy by the urge to built that joke aka SoDoSoPa at his home. "That is because your house just sucks, Stuart." Randy answered that comment had sent Stuart into a deep rage. Fuck you, Randy! Get your progressive ass out here now!" But Randy was too chicken to face them all that he is sticking to his unseen project.

XXXXXXX

The following morning at South Park City Hall that McDaniels had decided to go to the office for the day, and she was praying to herself that she don't have to deal with Randy and his nonstop pestering about building those damned lofts. After she had stepped her foot in her office that she had heard yelling coming from the waiting room conjoined with her office, it was Randy and Johnson that her right hand man had been trying to stop Marsh from entering her office. Now the endless coverage of Garrison's venture of president is sweeping the town up in the national spotlight these days.

"Goddamnit…. Not this crap again that stunt had gone down in Michigan that I'm done with it!" McDaniels muttered under her breath angrily while she was grabbing her paperwork and left through the second door from her office to escape from Randy. A few seconds later that Randy had stormed into her office with Johnson looking for her. "Mary, where are you?" Randy shouted as he was throwing a tantrum like a little toddler who is not getting their way.

"Marsh, stop this now that she doesn't want to be a part of the local PC movement." Johnson defended his boss from Marsh's nonstop nagging at the mayor to remain progressive like him and continues with the gentrification project to revamp the town. But Randy don't listen to him, while he was busy going through the storage closet to find her, but she had left the building before he could enter her office. "Well, we need to stay progressive to give the world that we don't support Garrison at all."

"Bob, where is she that I know you guys are covering for her, which I'm going to find what she is hiding!" Randy protested as he had cornered both aides against the wall at that moment. "You need to back off, Marsh!" Freddie expressed his annoyance for him. That is when Randy had decided to storm off. Gawd, you guys are such ass kissers to Mary!"

"What a fucking man child he is, that the mayor is afraid of him now after that incident happened on her trip in Michigan." Johnson added his disgust for the man that had been broiling within him these days not long after Randy had left. Meanwhile at Ronny's diner that McDaniels hid inside, because Randy doesn't go in there that is not progressive enough for his taste.

Madam Mayor, what a surprise to see you in my diner." Ronny, the diner's owner who was standing the serving counter cooking burgers, potatoes, hot dogs and eggs on the oversized griddle. As she had walked by him that she was overwhelmed right now. "Mary?" She had looked down to Denny Hughes who was sitting in a booth by me for lunch. "Do you want to join me for lunch?" That is when she sat in the other booth across him. "Mary, what is wrong?"

"R-R-R-Randy, he don't leave me alone that I don't want to be a part of that damned PC movement of his at all." McDaniels struggles to speak, after seating herself that her face was beat red and panting heavily at that moment."Don't worry, Mary at Randy don't come here that it is not too hipster enough for his douche taste." Denny quickly replied that his hatred for Marsh at its all high. "I can't deal with him anymore, Denny." While she was looking over the menu after she had started to relax at that moment.

Across town, cut to Jerome "Chef" McElroy Memorial Park that the boys were at the basketball court playing ball, which Stan was sitting by the limestone statute of their former mentor, Chef. He was thinking about why his own father is acting like this and don't drop the PC agenda.

"Chef, I wish that you were here that I need some help on how to deal with my dad and his creepy behavior." Stan spoke that he had struck something down in his throat. That is when his friends had stopped in their tracks.

"Dude, your dad had to rub the failed SoDoSoPa project in my dad's face last night." Kenny expressed his annoyance for his friend's dad and his PC agenda bullshit.

"Dude, I'm sorry about it. " Stan expressed his embarrassment that project had almost cost his friendship with Kenny during the PC movement.

"To Be Continued"


	4. Burnt Bridges

Chapter 4: Burnt Bridges

Later on that day that McDaniels was in her office at City Hall sitting on her office phone talking to her daughter, Annie who lives in Moore, Okla. Unknown to her that Randy had sneaked into her office without her noticing , which she has her back turned to the door. He was standing there in silent that he has a hateful glare on his face that he has a clear hatred for her that she had betrayed him and the local PC movement for that fat and old bumbling oaf.

"Annie, what is that noise? McDaniels asked her daughter when the Moore warning siren system begins to goes off for its weekly test, which she can hear the Mods, thunderbolts, 2001 DCs and 508 sirens blaring in the background on the phone."Mom, it is the tornado sirens for the weekly test here." Annie explained about the ear piercing sirens continuing to sound off in the background.

"Okay, I'm better let you go that I've a meeting to attend in a few minutes." McDaniels replied, as she had looked down at her watch that she was late for a town planning meeting, which she doesn't want to see Randy at all. After getting off the phone as she was about to head to the private meeting chamber when Randy had caught her off guard at that moment." What the hell, Marsh?"

"You have to listen to me now, bitch!" Marsh demanded, which he had grabbed her by the arm that is when Johnson had came in to protect his boss from her former friend now rival. "Let me go now, Marsh!"

"Marsh, get your hands off her off now!" Johnson ordered, as he had stepped between them, which McDaniels was clearly afraid of him at that point of no return for him seeing he was wrong on his part of the PC movement by being an asshole. She had an enough with his bullshit and lies going for a year straight, which she is sick of it and want to be left alone that she wants to left his mess had drained their town's funds. "Why? You guys need to embrace the progressive movement. So, quit being bigots you guys." Randy demanded coldly that his comment had rubbed off them in the wrong way.

"We are done with this movement and the revamping project that had caused a major divide within this town now!" McDaniels clamored with pure disgust that the local PC movement had unleashed Garrison upon the country and the rest of the world. Hate from both sides had peaked big time that everyone in town is against each other these days, due to the backstabbing and mistreatment during the PC movement and Garrison's malignant speeches. "Get it in your damn man child brain, Marsh!"

"Don't dare you turn your back on the local PC movement and gentrification that you need to finish what we had started, bitch!" Randy whined like a two years old child that he had cornered McDaniels against the wall at that moment. "Johnson and Freddie, get him out of here now!" McDaniels begged that she is clearly afraid when she had been pinned against the wall. Both aides grabbed and dragged him out of her office that McDaniels was trembling violently. "I don't feel safe in my own office anymore." She was silently debating within to work from home, because of this latest childish yet scary stunt, that is when she had decided to grab her stuff and paperwork to work from home.

"Mayor, are you okay?" Johnson asked with concern when both he and Freddie returning from escorting Randy out of the building with the building security guards that he had noticed her packing her brief case with paperwork. "Johnson, I can't do this anymore that I want a protection order. Get my lawyer on the phone, and cancel all of my meetings today that I will be working from home." Both Johnson and Freddie are concerned about their boss that they are unaware of Stan Marsh had followed his father that is when Stan had decided to confront his own father.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Stan demanded that he stood in front of his own father to confront him about harnessing the mayor with the PC and the gentrification project nonstop. "Stanley, what are you doing here?" Randy replied nervously when he had noticed his son standing there. " Dad, you had lost your damn mind that nobody don't want to be PC and the revamping project is done that you need to get it into your head now that you can't force people into joining your cause that you nobody doesn't want to be a part of it. Look at what it had really truly done that Garrison is in the White House and everyone is so divided now."

"Well, I can't believe my own son is an anti PC shithead just like Mary and others in this not progressive town that everyone is a bigot here!" Randy angrily snapped on his own son that Stan was dumbfounded by his own father's behavior lately, which Randy had stormed off for home that Randy had locked himself down in the basement by working on his top secret project. "Soon, it will be ready for my master plan."

"Randy, Goddamnit open the door now that we need to talk now!" Sharon shouted angrily and pounding on the door that Randy was still angry with his earlier confrontation with his own son. "Go away, Sharon that is nothing to talk about at all!" Randy snapped back at her that Sharon had an enough with his bullshit." Fine, you can stay down there to continue to pout like a little child who gets his damn way, Randy!" That is when she had left for the grocery store with Stan and Shelly.

"Mom, it seem like dad doesn't care to listen to us anymore that something had changed him drastically." Shelly commented on her own father acting like an asshole, which Stan was standing there silently wondering why his father is acting out and wants to be progressive and continues with the local gentrification project for the town that now South Park is cash scrapped because of it. Plus Kenny doesn't talk to him and the rest of the gang much anymore that he hangs out with Dovahkiin Hughes and Scott these days, because of his own father and the city council had pushed for now abandoned SoDoSoPa to get that failed Whole Foods to South Park.

"Why dad is keeping up with this popular trend for that nobody here doesn't be a part of anymore? I had thought that dad will move on to another stupid trend like he always does, but this time is different." Stan answered himself out loud.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile McDaniels was driving home from City Hall that she was a complete nervous wreck by the earlier intense run in with Randy Marsh that she had stopped at the stop light, which she had noticed the ruins of SoDoSoPa that it had became a very painful reminder that she had almost lost BarBrady to a lie and ruined a family's life for over a stupid ass popular trend at the time.

"What I had done…. I hate that thing that I should have listened to Denny in the first place." McDaniels mumbles loudly to herself when she drove home that her hatred for Randy is revealing it now along with hot tears rolling down her face. Cut to the McDaniels 'manor that Pete was sitting at the kitchen table doing his gothic inspired artwork when his smart phone had started to ring at that moment.

"Death and Despair!" The ringtone repeated when finally he answered it... "What is it, Michael? What Randy Marsh is being a dick by pushing his agenda and pitching his gentrification pitch on the news?" He had switched the TV on to see the news report when his aunt had came walking through the garage door. "I see that PC police aka Randy Marsh is pushing his PC agenda down our throats again."

"That stupid dumbass bitch mayor is pulling our community back from becoming a progressive community of the future." Randy interjected his rage for McDaniels and her so called betrayal to his movement. "Shut up, Marsh!" Someone from the crowd yelled out. "Plus you are not being PC yourself at all."

"What the hell he is doing now that I don't want to be a part of his damned movement anymore!" McDaniels clamored with pure hatred when she had seen the news report at that moment. In other news that President Garrison's approval rating had dropped to 20 % in a new poll that he is still a racist orange douchebag that the country is now more divided ever since the election."I don't know who I hate more?"

"Dude, we need a nonstop NIN concert now that the world had gone to hell these days that assholes on both sides had created hell on earth." Pete said as he was still on his phone and watching the news, while his aunt was standing there behind the sofa that the twins were up in the room playing.

"God, I hate Garrison with a fucking passion." McDaniels protested as she went upstairs to her young daughters' room to see them that she had not been home at all. "Mommy!" The twins hugged their mother when she had gotten on her knees to hug them back. "Mommy is going to stay home to work that you can see me all day." BarBrady had sneaked inside the house to hide his relationship with McDaniels from the public plus Randy had been onto them since that trip in the Bahamas and gotten pregnant. After she had put the twins down for the night that BarBrady was waiting for her to go to bed at that moment.

"How was your day, Mary? BarBrady asked that he was reading a fishing magazine when she had gotten into bed with him that he had kissed her on her left cheek, which she had started to relax in his arms that she felt safe and love with him.

"It was another shitty day at the office, George that we need to do something about Randy that I can't continue to work like this any longer." McDaniels explained that she had a feared look on her face. "I will protect you, Mary." BarBrady quickly replied that he was truly concerned for his wife's safety.

"I just want him to leave me alone, George." McDaniels had started to cry that she was a complete nervous wreck that Randy won't leave her alone about the PC movement and his revamping the town project. "I don't want to be a part of that movement, which I had ruined so many lives including yours, George." She feels guilty over her part that now she had started to do damage control. "It is okay, Mary that I had forgiven you." Unknown to them that Pete was sitting by their door listening to them that he may be the biggest nonconformist, but he is very protective of his aunt.

"That fucking asshole Marsh is still harnessing my aunt that I want him to leave her alone, which she is still feeling guilty over her part in that douche wannabe movement." Pete whispered in his phone that his aunt can't hear him talking at all. Meanwhile at Stan's house that Stan was sitting on the computer on Skype chat with his friends before going to bed, which he doesn't know what to do with his own father who had drifted in insanity at this point of time.

"Guys, I'm at the whim's end of dealing with my dad that I tried to reason with him to drop his obsession with the PC movement and revamping the town." Stan explained himself that he was overwhelmed at that moment.

"Dude, my dad don't want to hang out with your dad anymore, because his nonstop PC preaching." Kyle quickly replied that he had overheard Gerald talking to his mother about Randy's behavior. "Soon, your dad will be an outcast like BarBrady was during the Fuck the Police movement." Cartman added, while sitting at his desk eating a bag of cheesy poofs.

"To Be Continued"


	5. Here we come, Farmers Market

Chapter 5: Here we come, Farmers Market

Later that very same evening had recently settled over the small mountain community, which the most of the adults to treat themselves with a drink after dealing with their chaotic lives. At any minute that their peace is about to be shattered by the endless on their high horse attitude and complaining about the mayor nonstop came busting in the door whining about not getting his way at all. Someone looks annoyed as hell when he came walking through the doors.

"Meh... Just great that we have to listen to his progressive bullshit nonstop." Thomas Henderson grumbled angrily under his breath when Randy was approaching the bar at that moment.

"Tom, you are not being progressive right now." Randy snapped back at Mr. Henderson that he is not appeased with his diss toward his progressive ideas to better this backward town.

"Who gives a shit about being progressive that this whole thing had brought Garrison into power in the first place?" Henderson protested angrily as he was glaring down at Randy like a rabid dog, while holding onto his glass of red wine as he was going off on Randy.

"Gawd, this town needs to get with the times that I've to check your privilege, Henderson." Randy answered in a very annoyed tone voice, while he was standing at the bar.

"Well, being a progressive or conservative don't give you a free pass to be an asshole to someone who don't agree with your opinions." Denny spoke when he had emerged from the corner booth that Stuart McCormick, Bob Johnson and Freddie Janson was sitting there having an evening beer after a long day of dealing with Randy Marsh.

"You're not building another lofts and hipsters shops around my goddamned house, Randy! Stuart protested angrily that Randy was standing there rolling his eyes at him with a judging glare. "Stuart, your house fucking sucks." The comment had set Stuart off, which he had jumped over the booth to take a swing at Randy for ruining and insulting his home again.

"That PC movement had revealed your true douche self, Randy! Stay away from my fucking house!" Stuart screamed as he had punched Randy in the face. Randy sees red at that moment, which he had tackled Stuart onto the ground that they both are punching each other's when the police arrives on scene. "You're not being progressive, Stuart!" Randy mumbled under his breath as he tried to pin Stuart down on the ground.

"Randy, just drop this progressive crap that nobody don't to be a part of anymore." Jimbo stepped forward to defend Stuart and wedged himself between the feuding men. "Stay out of this, Jimbo!" Randy clamored that both Jimbo and Ned was appalled by his on high horse behavior.

"Oh, would you shut the fuck up about the PC movement that we are sick of it." Stuart angrily replied, as he had threw Randy off him that he had crashed into the booth. "Break up you two or spend a night in lockup!" Barkley ordered that Foley and Peterson had come in with him to take people to the city lockup. But both Randy and Stuart were unfazed by the threats of going to jail for the rest of the night. "Break it up now, Marsh and McCormick!" Foley warned that is when they had pulled the wine clouded idiots off each other and cuffed them as well.

"I had thought this was America!" Randy protested angrily as the cops had let them to the squad car. "Shut the fuck up, Randy!" Stuart snapped on him as they were taken in separate cars to the jail. "Fuck you, Randy and your PC agenda!" As Foley was putting Stuart back in the squad car "Go to hell you closeminded Garrison supporter!" Randy yelled as he struggled to get free to go at Stuart once more.

"So, what that I had voted for Garrison that your progressive bullshit had pushed me to it, Randy!" Stuart snapped back out of anger that their friendship had ended.

Meanwhile at the McDaniels' manor inside the master bedroom that both McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed already that they have meetings in the morning. BarBrady's work phone begins to ring had awoke McDaniels up , which she looks annoyed as hell that she haven't been getting any sleep since becoming a mother to twin girls. "George, your work cell is going off right now." She shook him to get him to awake up. "Oh jeez, what is now?" BarBrady said as he looks at the phone before answering it. "Hello? What? I will tell Mary in the morning." BarBrady sat up in shock that McDaniels looks at him, which she stays silent that she doesn't want to oust them and rolling her eyes at them. After he had gotten off the phone with Yates that he had noticed McDaniels was looking at him with great concern. "What is wrong, George?" McDaniels asked when she had switched the lamp on at that moment. "Marsh and McCormick were arrested for a bar fight down at Skeeter's earlier tonight, Mary. "

"Oh, Jesus Christ, let me guess that Marsh was rubbing the failed SoDoSoPa district project into Stuart McCormick's face again?" McDaniels angrily grumbled under her breath when she had thought of Randy. "Yup, you are correct that I don't know what to do with him, Mary." BarBrady nervously wringing hands together that both he and Yates were on him to get him quit bugging her about the lofts and progressive movement.

"I wish that he would drop this progressive bull crap that everyone in town don't care about it anymore. Look at PC Principal, who had been the biggest supporter of the progressive movement had dialed back, George." McDaniels whined that she doesn't want to be a part of Randy's movement to destroy more lives. BarBrady was sitting there rubbing her shoulders to help with her anxiety.

Cut to the South Park Police Station in the jail cells section that both Randy and Stuart were separated in different jail cells for the rest of the night. Both men continues to go for each other's throats when they arrived at the police station for booking. Now they both are bloody, bruised and cut up after their roughing and from the cops.

"Get me the phone now that I want to speak with Mary now!" Randy angrily demanded that Foley was sitting at his desk, which he looks annoyed at him at that moment.

"I think that Mary don't help you out now, Marsh that you had lied to her about BarBrady's shooting those kids at the ruins of the old SoDoSoPa." Foley spoke up that he was sick of Randy's whining at this point. "Oh shut up, Randy, maybe you should bend over and smell your own farts." Stuart `snapped that he wants to sleep now.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning at South Park Elem. School in the main hallway before the first bell of the day that Stan had found an angry Kenny who was standing by his locker that he knows that Kenny was angry with the entire situation with his dad. He had just heard about his dad and Kenny's dad's fight at Skeeter's Wine Bar last night.

"Dude, you need to tell your dad to drop that damn lofts project that he wants to build around my house." Kenny was angrily mumbling and pointing his finger at his chest.

"Kenny, I'm trying my best to get him to drop it, but he don't still won't listen to me at all." Stan spoke that he had backup on the locker, which Cartman was laughing at his expanse. "And you fat ass that you had heard me a fucking country bumpkin before this entire mess begins." That is when Kenny had stormed off for the classroom that Stan was standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Dude, Kenny is right that we are so divided these days. Take a look what happened to me that your dad and his PC Delta Chapter harnessed me for not supporting Caitlyn Jenner." Kyle spoke up that he had almost sided with the ads who wanted to destroy South Park for their own evil agenda to outprice humanity. Meanwhile across town, at the former site of the Whole Foods that the town officials were holding a groundbreaking ceremony for the new indoor farmers market that will replaced the former Whole Foods. After breaking the ground that McDaniels and Denny was casually chatting when Randy stormed up to them.

"Why are you not returning any of my calls at all, Mary?" Randy demanded, as he was hostility glaring down at both of them that something had clicked within him that he is been replaced by the man standing before him. McDaniels was standing there rolling her eyes at him, while she had believed that he was in jail for.

"At this point that I don't be associated with you anymore, Marsh." McDaniels clamored her disgust for the man who was once his friend now turned rival. He had lied to her about that shooting, which a good man lost his job and dragged his battened name through the mud.

"Don't you dare walk away from what you had started, bitch!" Randy snapped violently that McDaniels had backed away that the police officers who are on her protection detail had surrounded her. "Your protection detail don't stop me, Mary!" McDaniels has a very fearful look upon her face at that moment.

"Is that a threat directed towards the mayor, Marsh?" Barkley said when he had stepped between them that the mayor was stepping into the waiting SUV. "I want to leave now!" McDaniels cried in a panic that she don't want be around him anymore. Randy tried to get to her that both aides are willing to protect their boss at all time." Don't walk away from me, bitch!" Randy shouted his rage toward her at that moment. "You better back off now, Marsh!" Johnson demanded, as the top aide had shove the crazed sec of Public grounds and Parks away from them.

"You guys are wrong on this that this will help to bring South Park into the 21 st century as a progressive community." Randy spoke coldly that McDaniels wants to leave for home at that moment. "Just take me home please." McDaniels begged that she wants to gets away from Randy. "You had lost your damn mind, Marsh! We are broke now!" Freddie Janson added, as Randy glared down at him and have an animalistic look to him when he looks up and down at McDaniels, which both aides doesn't like it at all.

Later that night that Randy had once again locked himself down in the basement when Stan had home from the basketball court that he had noticed Sharon was sitting on her tablet, which she looks angry that she had gotten into another argument with the man-child for his father along with Shelly.

"Mom, what happened now?" Both Stan and Shelly asked when they had noticed Sharon's frown upon her face when they had walked in the door.

"Your father had decided to have another tantrum when he didn't gotten his way again." Sharon explained that she was annoyed and embarrassed, due to her husband's childish behavior at this point. "I had ordered pizza for dinner that your father had locked himself down in the basement again."

Down in the basement that Randy was working on something unseen right now. "Soon, my plan will come forth that I'm going to make South Park into a progressive community that I'm always wanted." Randy laughed coldly, before taking a drink from a glass of red wine.

Across town at the McDaniels' manor that both McDaniels and BarBrady had settled for a late night candle lit romantic dinner after they had put the twins down for bed and Pete was staying over at Henrietta's for the night.

"I'm giving you the rest of the night off to have a romantic evening with me." McDaniels flirting with BarBrady, who wasn't wearing his sunglasses that he was drunk on love for her. "I want another baby, George." That latter comment had made him naughty grinned at her that he wants to have another child with her. He still can't believe that he had finally became a father to twin girls with McDaniels.

"To Be Continued"


	6. Mini Mayor

Chapter 6: Mini Mayor

Randy Marsh's latest arrest for harnessing the mayor again had made its rounds around town which it had made it to the top of the mayoral staff by the time the mayor had arrived for the day. As she was walking through the double doors with a foam cup of hot coffee which that she had gotten the hint that they were gossiping about the arrest over their coffee break. That is when they had noticed her standing there with her arms folded as she glared them down.

"Did you heard that the boss had gotten Randy Marsh arrested for nonstop harassment last night?" The dark haired female city staff spoke as she was lightly slipping on her foam cup of hot tea.

"Oh shit, the boss is here." The blond haired female city staffer whispered under her breath to one of her coworkers, as she seen McDaniels standing there. "Madam Mayor, what a surprise to see you in the staffers' break room.

"Will you people stop gossiping about me and Marsh that I don't want be in the room with the asshole at all?" McDaniels demanded that she can't stomached Marsh anymore after his stalking behavior and lies came out. "Just fucking stop with this fucking gossip now!" McDaniels had stormed off up to her office that she had been overstressed lately from Randy and the growing crime problem that is plaguing the town right now. Up in her office that she had come across both Johnson and Jansen who were looking over paperwork for today's agenda. "What is on today's agenda, Johnson?" She asked when she had seated at her desk.

"Well, madam that we have a fourth grade class are coming for a field trip/tour here for how local government works?" Johnson answered as he continues to look through the papers in the files. "At least it is not Garrison teaching that class anymore." McDaniels sat there rolling her eyes at him with great disgust that she rather have Garrison teaching a bunch of brats over ruining the country instead. "You and Jansen, can you deal with those little brats that I have paperwork to do and don't be bother at all today." Both aides had left her office to wait the arrival of Mrs. Nelson's class that they don't know to do to end Randy's daily torment on their boss to remain in the PC movement and build the lofts.

"Bob, we need to do something about Marsh that this entire place is becoming a hostile workplace these days." Freddie Jansen spoke up as he stood next to the top aide waiting for those kids.

"I know, Freddie that Marsh is getting under my skin too. We tried to keep him away from the mayor at all cost, but the asshole always find a way to get to her." Johnson sighed in a heavy defeat that is when both aides had noticed a young lady with long light blue hair and striking same mannerism of their boss, but with blue eyes walk by them with her class.

"Uh Bob, did you noticed that little girl looks like a young version of the mayor." Jansen whispered under his breath to Johnson. "Yeah, I had noticed her when she had walked in the door" McDaniels was still locked in her office doing her important paperwork that she had been avoiding, because Randy Marsh's nonstop harassment of her that she was on her work laptop looking at emails that is when she had noticed an email from Randy Marsh which she don't want to open it at all.

"I wish that Marsh would leave me alone that I don't be a part of the PC movement that nobody wants be a part of it anymore. All of it did created chaos and betrayals." McDaniels tearfully mumbled under her breath as she looks at her email account. She sunken down in her chair bawling her head off and fearing for the moment that Randy comes through those doors or someone seeing her as a disheveled mess that she has her chair turned to the door to hide herself from view.

Meanwhile at South Park Police Station that Randy was still locked up for the entire night for trespassing on the mayor's property and assault that he had left bruises on her wrists. For the entire morning that he sat there in silent and glaring at all of the cops who were sitting at their desks doing their paperwork by ignoring Randy's protests of unjust. Plus he is not happy with Sharon right now for not bailing him out of jail.

"Gawd, this is not fair that I didn't do nothing to the mayor!" Randy angrily protested when Det. Murphy came out of the bathroom and ignoring his rants at that moment. "I want out of this cell now." He was pouting like a big baby when nobody refused to listen to his rants. "No, the mayor don't want you out of jail at all." Murphey shouted out of annoyance at that moment.

"This is not fair at all!" Randy continues to pouting for his own imprisonment which he is blaming everyone not himself who put himself there that all of the cops now starting to annoyed with his childish pouting. All sudden it quiet down when Yates appeared after seeing BarBrady about Marsh' latest assault case. "Harrison, I demand to see the mayor now."

"I don't think that Mary don't want to see you at all, after you did with her arms last night." Yates spoke up for McDaniels after seeing the bruises when she was in the station earlier. Officer McDaniels was standing at the vending machines for lunch that he was glaring Marsh down with pure hate for what he did with his mother.

"Hey, wonder boy, bring your mother down here! So, I can talk to her." Randy demanded that Alex grabbed his bag of cheesy poofs and bottle of pop. "I don't do any shit for you at all after you made my life into a living hell during your Fuck the Police movement and bugging my mother nonstop." Alex angrily snapped as both Peterson and Foley held him back.

"Alex, he is not worth man." Foley said as he held a raging mad McDaniels that he has his mother's temper. "Man, you have your mother's fiery temper." Both officers dragged their coworker away from the smirking Randy Marsh who is trying to egg Alex on.

XXXXXX

Back at City Hall in the main hallway that Mrs. Nelson's class were walking towards the mayor's office to see the mayor in action, unknown to them that she is a complete nervous wreck right now. Johnson and Freddie went before them to see if she want to see anyone.

"Mayor, we have a group of children waiting outside of this door to see how you works." Johnson spoke up after knocking on the double doors and popped the door open. McDaniels quickly turned to look at her right handed man that she was wearing gold wired framed reading glasses and looks very upset over Randy's constant harassment about rejoining the PC movement.

"I want be bothered at all, Johnson. I should have stay home today" McDaniels snapped back at her top aide who was standing at the door that he can tell that she is not in a very good mood, which she had slammed her left fist down on her desk. "Please, mayor that it is a few minutes of your time." Johnson begged her to see those kids, before she had left for home for the rest of the day.

"Fine, but after this field trip bit that I'm coming home." McDaniels sighed heavily and eyed at Johnson with annoyance. "Can we get done and over with it?" McDaniels sat back in her chair that is when she had noticed that little girl with long light blue hair walking in the room. "This is a very awkward situation to be in right now?" That is when everyone in the group had noticed the similar looks between McDaniels and Kat Holloway.

"What is wrong and why are you all looking at me very funny for?" Kat demanded that she was getting very annoyed with everyone looking at her all sudden. "Dude, you looks like the mayor!" Stan spoke up to clear the air for them, all sudden Kat looks up to notice McDaniels standing there in front of her that they are unware of they met on faith to stop something malignant down the road in the road. "Holy crap, you are right you guys that I've blue eyes and she has green eyes that is the only give away."

"Kid, where you are from?" McDaniels asked that she looks very confused at this turn of events had unfurled before her last few moments ago. "Australia, madam... I had thought that I was the only blue hair person in the world besides my dad and uncle." As McDaniels leaned back on her desk and look at Johnson with shock. "Wow, mayor you have a mini me."

Later on that night, cut to the manor that BarBrady was at home cooking a romantic dinner for himself and McDaniels that he wants to cheer her up with a romantic evening from dealing with Randy's nonstop harassment. Pete was leaving for a night at Henrietta's after he finished helping his uncle with dinner. They made garlic buttered steak, twice baked potatoes, sautéed green beans with tomatoes, side Caesar salad and molten chocolate lava cake.

"Uncle George, I will be at Henrietta's for the night," Pete said, as he was walking out of the door when his aunt pulled into the driveway at that moment. As she was getting out of her SUV and getting her paperwork filled brief case. "Where are you going?" McDaniels asked, as she was walking up to the door.

"Going to Henrietta's for the rest of the night, because Uncle George had planned something for you both tonight, which I don't want to hear about it at all." Pete said, while he was continuing his trek to Henrietta's while McDaniels stood there wondering what her hubby had planned for the evening. When she had entered the house to see the setup for dinner.

"Happy anniversary of us being reunited by Alexander and the truth came out, darling." BarBrady said stood there with a bouquet of red roses that McDaniels smirked naughty for a romantic evening that they didn't have one for a while. They enjoyed the peaceful dinner for two alone that they both were into each other for the entire night. All sudden McDaniels wants to have another baby with him after finishing dessert and went to their bedroom for the rest of the night. They both on the edge on the bed together playing with each other's hands in a flirty way.

"Maybe we should make a mini you." McDaniels said, after kissing him on the lips and unbuttoning his shirt, which BarBrady grinned naughty that he gently lays her down and begins to kiss her body. A few minutes later that he was inside her that both of them hoping getting pregnant. "Oh, George!" She swoons in her lover's arms. Unknown to them that Randy had gotten out on bail and planned to confront McDaniels for his arrest that had landed him in jail for a few days.

"That bitch had betrayed me and the progressive movement that I don't let Denny Hughes and the old bumbling oaf destroyed my dream to take South Park into the future." Randy protested angrily as he drove over to the manor that Officer McDaniels and Knowles followed him there. Back inside the master bedroom that McDaniels and BarBrady were in bed chatting and watching TV.

"George, I need to tell you something earlier… There's a little girl in Mrs. Nelson's class looks like me today." McDaniels explained about her run in with her mini- me.

"Why gosh that I had thought our little Lena is your mini- me, Mary?" BarBrady replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"To Be Continued"

Author's Notes: I'm back from my long deserved hiatus to bring you brand new chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a writing hiatus on this chapter.


	7. Fractured

Chapter 7: Fractured

A flashback came back to her that is when McDaniels had gotten the word that Whole Foods is coming to town, which she is super excited to share the news with everyone. Marsh came for an update on Whole Foods at that moment. "Mary, what is the status on Whole Foods?" Randy asked when she had gotten off the phone which she has a big smile on her face. "We did it, Marsh! She's so excited to share the news with him "We did it!" Unknown to them that Alex had sneaked up on their celebrating of their victory to make the town better. "Yes, we gotten a Whole Foods that we have one step in as a progressive community." Randy spoke in a very appeased tone voice as he hugged her. That is when Alex sighed with great disgust and left the building, which Johnson had noticed him storming out down the hallway. "Alex, your mother is looking for you right now that she is not happy with you skipping out on the Whole Foods inspection as the community officer."

"I'm not supporting this at all that this gentrification project is wrong to force our low income citizens out for self-centered hipsters who pretend to care about the misfortune while they are living in their overpriced loft penthouses and drinking that overpriced Latte of theirs." Alex angrily protested as he gave his mother's top aide the infamous McDaniels' dark glare. "Plus this whole trend is bringing the ugliness out of everyone against who don't agree with your agenda, which you treated them like scum."

All sudden that the older McDaniels had popped her eyes open that she was having a nightmare which she was trembling violently that she wants to cry that she had started to realize that she had hurt a lot of people during the progressive movement that had almost destroyed her family and lost her second love of her life. She looks over to see BarBrady sleeping next to her, after seeing him next to her that she had sighed with relief.

The following next morning, while Randy was driving to the US geological Survey station for work that he has a local metal music station on when the local DJ had decided to play a new single named "Fractured City" from a local mysterious blackened deathcore band named Burnt Martyr. After a few minutes of listening that Randy is greatly disgusted by the lyrics for their attack on gentrification and the pretend to care in the progressive community. "What the hell is this anti PC trash?" He had quickly turned his suv around to head for downtown to see the mayor to complain about this band. He had quickly went inside a local record store to buy the band's debut album. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when Randy had stormed in there and threw the cd down on the desk. "What is it now Marsh?" McDaniels asked that she is not in a very good mood at all.

"What is this crap? Randy angrily demanded that his progressive paradise is slowly falling apart at this moment.

"You know that they have a right to free speech Marsh." McDaniels rolled her eyes at him that she is done with the progressive movement at this point. "They are so anti pc, mayor!" Randy pouted like a two year toddler who is not getting their way at all. "Do I care?" McDaniels is bored of him that she has another mess to clean up now, and thinking to use Denny Hughes' idea for an indoor farmers market to replace Whole Foods. "You were progressive that you can't turned your back away from it now, Mary!" Randy cruelly reminded her of her involvement in the movement that hurt a lot of people.

"I'm done with that shit Marsh and you need to drop it." She was filling out paperwork for a farmers market that she concealed the paperwork hidden from him. "What?" Randy was stunned by her rejection of his hard work to revamp the town. "Out!" McDaniels kicked him out of her office at that moment. "What the hell, Mary?" Randy demanded that he glared back at her for rejecting him and the pc movement.

"We're done Marsh." She collected the papers and had a meeting with Denny and begins to walk toward the double doors. "You can't do this!" Randy angrily clamored that she wants to leave.

"Well, I just did." McDaniels is taking her power back and is slowly recovering from her illness that she is going to take her power back from him. "You bitch!" Randy protested as she was walking away from him. "Get out of my way Marsh!" McDaniels hates his face and herself what she had become during the movement. She had stormed out of her office, where He caught up with her. He wants to check her privileges for betraying the movement. "Get away from me now!" She demanded as he blocked her in the hallway. That is when He contacted his pc bros. They arrived to back him up that McDaniels is horrified. "What the fuck that you had lost your damn mind, Marsh!"

She is thinking that he is becoming like a Garrison's supporter, but in her own party. They blocked her from leaving city hall. McDaniels feels small. She is afraid of Randy. "I will call security on your ass, Marsh!" McDaniels is stuck. They won't let her leave and Randy wants to hit her, which all sudden the PC delta frat brothers cringed at violence against a woman. They saw her on ground after Randy slapped her hard. "This is not PC at all brah!" Topher spoke up in shock and disgust, after he seen her crying in great pain that she has a huge cut on her left cheek. McDaniels is backed up in a corner. The paperwork is on the floor after she dropped it. "I hate you!" All of her fear, hatred and rage wanted to come out of her at that moment. "You can't back out of this now, bitch! Finish what you had started!"

McDaniels clutched her face. She can't find her emergency button in her pocket that she begins to panic at that moment. That is when her aides and Denny came across them, while they were out looking for her after she had failed to show up for the meeting. And McDaniels cowered in a corner. She coiled in a ball that she was scared and in pain. "What the hell, Marsh!" All sudden Randy had backed away from the injured mayor that there was witnesses stood there in shock and he had left the building. McDaniels begins to panic that he could goes after Alex for turning her against him and don't support the gentrification project at all.

"Mayor, we need to get you to the ER now." Johnson spoke with great concern when he had gone to her to check her out. "You need to find my son now that he is in great danger." She started to cry hard that she wants to find Alex before Marsh and his PC Delta chapter finds him first.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile somewhere across town, cut to a local gas station that Officer McDaniels had pulled in his squad car to get some gas, drink and a snack. When all sudden his personal smart phone begins to ring at that moment. He looks at his phone to see his mother's number that he and his mother had just started talking to repair their relationship that was almost shattered by the gentrification project and the fuck the police movement, after his daughters had gotten pig blood thrown on them by Randy and his goons during their walk to school one day.

"Mom, what is wrong?" Alex answered with a concern that he can hear her panicking and crying on the phone. "You need to be careful of Marsh that you are in a great danger." She had Johnson taken photos of her injured face to show him on her face and sent it to him that Alex had seen pure rage when he had seen the photos. "What the fuck that I want to kick his fake PC ass!" He is not better either compared to Garrison supporters that both sides are filled with self-centered assholes who care about their own agenda of ignorance." That is when Alex saw Randy walking toward him with an evil smirk. A few minutes later that Alex was beaten and left lying there by his car where a station clerk had found him.

The older McDaniels had arrived at Hell Pass hospital in panic that she was heartbroken to see he laying in a coma in the ICU wing that she begins to cry when she had took his bandaged up hand with tubes and wires sticking out. "I'm so sorry for this that you were right about this whole stupid ass trend." Outside in the hallway that Yates and the half of the police force had gathered around when BarBrady arrived on the floor.

"The press had stopped me for a press release, while I was coming up here." BarBrady had stopped before heading into the room at that moment. "Sir, Randy is behind this attack on Officer McDaniels, because Alex disapproved of the local gentrification projects and the PC movement." Yates spoke up that he was angry at Randy for taking his best community officer out. McDaniels hides her wounds on her face that she didn't want any more family members getting hurt and it will makes BarBrady – Randy rivalry more intense before. She sat there crying when BarBrady came there. "Mary, I'm sorry about this."

"I know what had set Marsh off it was about a local metal band who is ruffing the PC feathers the wrong way, George." McDaniels sat in the shadows close to Alex's side. "I should had listened to Alex in the first place, now I had created a monster."

Cut to the Marshes' home that Stan was walking by the bathroom, where Randy was cleaning the blood off him at the sink and threw the blood stained clothes away to hide it from Sharon in a quick hurry. "Dad, what happened?"

"Stanley, I had cut my knuckles up during working on the car." Randy lied about his knuckles injuries and the heavy blood strained water filled the sink along with a couple of light blue and dark brown hairs. "Do you have homework to do right now?" Stan was stunned by the odd yet aggressive behavior of his dad at that moment. After the unsettled run in with his father earlier in the night. He was sitting at his desk doing homework when his phone it was Kyle.

"What?" Stan spoke in shock when he had switched on the TV to see the breaking news report of the attack of Alex, which Stan has a suspicious hunch that his father behind the attack of Alex, because his father hates the first son of South Park that stemmed from the PC movement. Randy had sneaked down to the basement to work on his secret pet project as he had poured a glass of member berry wine to celebrate his ambush victory over Officer McDaniels.

"That spoiled punk should had accepted the chance to progressive, but you had to be anti pc and turned your mother against me, the movement, and South Park's progressive future." Randy drunken mumbling on more wine and pride to enforce the PC culture on the town with an iron fist. "Next victim, it will be that fucking metal band." Randy didn't forget about that local metal band is causing a stir among the PC crowd.

Meanwhile at Hell Pass Hospital that Pete had come to the hospital after Alex's doctor wife, Keisha had stitched the wound on the left cheek of Mayor McDaniels that her mother in law refused to go down to the ER for the press seeing her and she didn't want to talk to anyone at all. Randy hit her so hard that the force had fractured her cheek. It had pissed BarBrady off when he had saw her with that injury.

"Mary, who hit you that I want them to face Lady Justice for they did to you and Alexander?" BarBrady pressed her for any details of her own attack and info of the subject or subjects. "Who do you think, George? Fucking Randy Marsh!" McDaniels snapped out of pain and rage.

"To Be Continued"

Author's notes: Well, I'm back from another forced hiatus that lack of motivation sucks ass.


	8. A brand new Obsession

Chapter 8: A brand new Obsession

As Officer McDaniels lays in a coma at the hospital by the hands of Randy Marsh and PC Delta that Mayor McDaniels had been broken by the sight of her gravely injured only son. Randy had brutalized Alex as a threat to keep McDaniels in the PC movement. Now Randy is planning to seek out Burnt Martyr, a mysterious blackened deathcore band who is disturbing the local PC movement on their lyrics on many topics, and both sides' ignorance along with their greed.

Cut to the Marshes' home that Randy was sitting down in his basement listening to the band's debut EP album as preview to their upcoming first full album that he had snatched off Stan and forbidden him from listening to the band's anti pc lyrics. But Stan had sneaked behind his back to download from the Bandstand online music store site.

"This band is a threat to our growing progressive community with their anti PC messages and topics." Randy angrily grumbling under his breath to himself, after hearing a few songs by Burnt Martyr. He leaned back in his chair with a very disgusted look on his face for McDaniels is not backing him up on this matter to keep the town's image as a growing progressive community by banishing or banning them from the town. He silently wondering who are they that they wears masks, hoods, corpse paint and black clothing, plus use stage names instead of their real given names that the members of the bands are protecting their privacy and families from the protesting groups who had gotten offended by their music. "Who the hell are these anti pc shit heads?" Randy moaned out in anger.

Meanwhile at Hell Pass hospital in the private room that McDaniels was sitting at her son's side who lays in coma that she don't forgive herself, if he don't survive that she had let the local progressive movement becomes a very powerful organization that they started to talk again and begun to repaired their broken relationship that was almost broken due to the PC movement and gentrification project that Alex didn't agree with at all in the beginning.

"I'm so sorry for this mess that I was blinded by the promise to better our town and my own greed. McDaniels begins to cry as she holds his hand. "I wish that I didn't let this trend taken over our town." She stayed in the same spot for last two days feeling guilty for her part in the movement without any sleep or eating. Both of her aides were greatly worried about them. As she sat there that she is silently regretting their fiery fights and everything that she had done for the PC culture during this. Unknown to her that Randy had gotten the nerve to self-appointed himself as deputy mayor of South Park.

"Where am I?" Alex had stirred to life from his lifethreateng coma that his mother was relieved to see him had recovered from his coma. "Mom, what happened? Why I'm in the hospital?"

"Marsh and his PC goons were the ones who ambushed you at the gas station a few days. I'm so sorry about not listening to you about this that you're right." McDaniels spoke with tears flowing down, as she sat next to his bed.

"Fucking asshole that he had no right of calling himself progressive that he had disrespected you as a woman by hitting and insulting you, mom." Alex clamored his rage at Randy for hurting his mother. "Ow, my body hurts as fuck!" He winced out of pain when he moved the wrong way.

"I had created a power hungry monster during this stupid ass movement that I need to take my power back." McDaniels ranted under her breathe that she hate herself for this and the other things that she had done for the PC movement.

Outside in the hallway that the cops had gathered to waited for Alex to come out of his coma, and planning to get Randy back that Alex is the other good token black sheep cop like BarBrady who wants to protect their town. Even through Alex can't stand Yates for his ignorance that he hates both sides' ignorance and bullshit of the local pc movement and his fellow cops? Alex is like his own mother who can't stand idiocy and bullshit as well. That is when Yates and the rest of the cops are looking disgusted as the council had stepped off the elevator.

"They have a fucking nerve to show up here." Officer Stevens whispered to Barkley as they were glaring the council down that is when Randy had popped his ugly self-centered head out of nowhere. "Where is Mary that we must to have start phase two of the gentrification project for the town?"

"I don't think that the mayor don't want to see you at all, Marsh." Yates spoke up with venom in his voice. "To be honest that I bet that she don't want to be around you now, after you and your buddies had almost beaten her kid to death."

"Oh, I called you buffering, Harrison." Randy out right denied his involvement in Alex's attack that he was the one lead the pack and drew blood from Alex. Yates knew he is lying that that they has the video from the squad car and gas station. Nobody had seen McDaniels that she had hidden herself in Alex's hospital room that she looks embarrassed and hurt.

"Get the fuck out of my damn room now!" Alex roared with intense roar that he have no respect for the man who almost destroyed his family and killed him. After the police had dragged Randy out of the room that McDaniels came out of her hiding place and begins to sob heavy again. "I'm so sorry for this, Alexander for this that I had wished that I didn't join that movement and I should had listen to both you and Denny."

Later on that same evening….. Cut to the Marshes' home that the family had gathered for dinner, and Randy had locked himself in the basement like a mad scientist that he was looking at a giant easel board with the photos of the heavy disguised band known as Burnt Martyr. Their anti pc views and song topics that Burnt Martyr attacks both sides' extreme ideologies, greed and ignorance had made them an target of Randy's shit list.

"Who the hell are these anti pc shit heads that they are going to ruin my progressive paradise, which they need to be stop for good" Randy spoke to himself with rage that he didn't want the new improved progressive South Park being home to Burnt Martyr, it is bad enough that it is now the home of President Garrison.

Back upstairs that Sharon was sitting with Stan, Shelly and Marvin for dinner that they are starting to get annoy with Randy who had locked himself down in the basement every day since McDaniels had pulled out of the pc movement and halted the revamp protect across the town.

"Where is that progressive pecker head for a son of mine?" Marvin demanded that Sharon was annoyed as hell. Both of Shelly were busy with their phones to not care to notice about their father's pouting like a child who is not getting his way anymore.

"He had locked himself down in the basement like a toddler." Sharon explained about his absence from the dining table that is becoming a daily occurrence with him lately.

"That is because he had gotten his ass kicked by Barbrady after I had outed him about that night in the ruins of SoDoSoPa to the mayor and council." Stan added, without looking up from his phone as he was chatting with his friends through text.

XXXXX

A few days later… Alex had been released from the hospital that his mother had decided to stay with him to help out, while he is recovering from the beating by the hands of Randy and his PC goons. Mayor McDaniels feels horrible for being involved in the movement that her son hates that she had created a power hungry monster in Randy now. After hearing about Randy and some of the city council members had threw pig blood on her granddaughters during the fuck the police movement which she was disgusted by the act. Alex was asleep in his bed after Keisha had given him an ice pack that the mayor hates seeing him in pain.

"What I had done? I had created a power hungry monster within Randy during this stupid ass movement." McDaniels mumbled under her breath that she was on verge of tears at that moment. All sudden her phone begins to ping off the hook from nonstop texts from Randy. He is calling for a ban of Burnt Martyr and their music and shirts from town that their music will create know it all anti pc shitheads who uses violence. "Why he just leave me alone that I don't be a part of this anymore?" Her fanatic crying and yelling had awaken Alex up from his little nap.

"Mom, what is wrong?" Alex asked when he had seen her pale colored fear stricken face as she was holding her phone which she begins to rock herself violently.

"He is still on his PC high that he wants me to ban an extreme metal band for expressing their opinions that Randy don't agree with at all. McDaniels answered as she was fighting back to hold her tears.

"It is free speech asshole that Burnt Martyr is going after both sides' ignorance, Aunt Mary." Pete spoke up, as Alex sat down from the intense pain coursing out through his body. Unknown to the older McDaniels that Pete had sneaked out during the fuck the police movement to see Burnt Martyr live at a secret location and Alex has his own secret that he is hiding from his own mother as well.

I'm trying to explain that to him that he don't listen to me." McDaniels snapped back at them that she was starting to get irritated with Randy's nonstop texting. "Goddamnit, I'm so sick of this bullshit from him!"

Cut to the downtown area that Randy was walking by a local records shop that they were playing Burnt Martyr's promo ep album to celebrate a local band's success. It had sent him into a complete rage at that moment after destroying the store that had resulting him getting arrested for vandalizing the store.

"Boy, you are becoming like those parents back in the 80s and 90s, who think that heavy metal music is evil and corrupting the local youth and turning them into anti pc shitheads as you called them." Yates was standing before him looking over the arrest report from Barkley and Stevens.

"Oh, shut up Harrison that band need to be banned from our progressive community forever." Randy ranted wildly like a madman, while Yates was standing there rolling his eyes at him with annoyance.

"Well, fuck you Marsh that I have a hula class to attend that I might kiss a dude too?" Yates replied as he danced out of the cell block as a giant fuck you for hurting his officer. "And you're going to sit here in this cell all weekend long."

Meanwhile up in BarBrady's office that both McDaniels and Alex were there to see BarBrady that Alex hates being on medical leave, which BarBrady had told them about Randy's latest bitch fit and arrest. He was sitting at his desk as they were sitting before him.

"Randy had a childish fit at Mel's records store earlier this evening that witnesses had reported that he had flipped out over a local metal band's music playing." BarBrady announced to McDaniels, who was shocked to what she is hearing, while Alex was sitting there trying not to laugh. "George, he wants me to ban that band from the town. It could be a lawsuit in the making for violating their free speech." McDaniels snapped loudly, she is starting to get annoyed with Randy's bullshit.

"To be continued"


	9. The Devil's Music

Chapter 9: The Devil's Music

A week later that McDaniels was in her front yard setting her garden up when Randy Marsh had decided to bug her about the lofts again. She is done with the pc movement, and the revamp project for the town after Randy almost killed her son to get her back in the movement again. Plus he wants to banish Burnt Martyr from town for their anti pc lyrics that they called both sides' ignorance out. He had managed to get the over religious cliché on his way to mute them that they see Burnt Martyr promoting the Devil's music to promote the local youth to rebel against the Christian right, along with family values and morals.

McDaniels was dressed in a green polo shirt, and blue jeans along with a straw hat and lime green gloves sitting on her knees putting her plants in, when Randy had decided to ruin her mood once again. "Oh, what do you want now, Marsh?"

All sudden that Randy had stick a pile of petitions to ban Burnt Martyr from town from the South Park Christian Family Values Group, who thinks that the group is corrupting the local youth to turn against the church and being pure in the lord's eyes.

"What are those, Marsh? If they are documents for those damn lofts permits that I don't sign them!" McDaniels snapped at him that she had refused him on the spot.

"No, Mary that these letters from The South Park Christian Family Group who wants Burnt Martyr banned from the town for possible corrupting the local youths." Randy replied as he had handed the pile of papers to her.

"No, it is assholes like that, who uses their religions as a tool for ignorance and greed for corrupting the masses that they always uses the scapegoat scheme in disguise to hide their wicked agenda from their blinded followers. " Alex spoke up, as he was standing by the wall eating an apple.

"Oh, shove it wonder boy." Randy expressed his disgust towards the first son of South Park, who was glaring down at Randy for everything that he had done to his family that there is no blood loss between them.

"I hate both sides' hypocritical bullshit that none of you are saints or saviors that you had helped ushered Garrison into power by scapegoating and finger pointing, instead of owning up to your misdeeds." Alex spoke coldly at Marsh.

"You had slept with the Whole Foods rep, Mary to get the Whole Foods for the town." Randy lied that he had been spreading rumors about her across town that McDaniels looks in shock and feels ashamed by his belittling. "You're a fucking self-centered greedy slut, Mary." She wants to hide and cry, as Alex wants to defend his own mother against this creep.

"Oh, wait a minute that you were the one who had suggested to her to sleep with him to get the deal done. What a fake ass progressive to belittle a woman like that." Alex snapped back at him that he knows that she didn't go through with it. He was eavesdropping on the little meeting before the whole foods rep arrived in town in the hallway that Randy was taken back by the latest accusation.

"Oh, how you dare to accuse me like that?" Randy pretended to be offended by not owning up to his own actions once more that Alex is ready to drag him out of the yard., which he is done with his pretentious progressive bullshit at this point.

"You're a fake ass progressive, who crave for unlimited power and wants to get a rid of your enemies or those don't fit in your so called utopia." Alex spoke up about him went mad with power during the pc movement." I should just called you, Sheev Palpatine now on asshole." As the older McDaniels had stormed back inside the manor to be alone that is when Jerkins, Barkley, Stevens and Foley had arrived on the scene. "I had thought this was America, Officers." Randy gasped in shock as the cops dragged him out of the yard at that moment. "Get him off my property!" McDaniels looked embarrassed and yelled out of the window that she slammed it down.

Later on that afternoon, cut to the South Park Police Station that Randy was relaxing in his cell when a group of religious folks had arrived to demand Randy being released from his unjust arrest. Harrison Yates was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when the group came in the station room as the other cops were doing their paperwork.

"Can I help you with something?" Yates muttered that he wasn't happy when he had seen the fundie Christian version of Sheila Broflovski in the form of Edna Jameson who was a middle aged woman with long blond hair and dressed in old fashioned attire.

"We want Randy Marsh be released from your corrupt custody." Edna Jameson demanded as she was glaring at the second in command to BarBrady that Dawson was thinking about retiring from the force, which he had stepped back from commanding police operations.

"Oh, I'm sorry that Marsh had violated a protection order is out against him that you are in very deep shit." Harris replied with amusement and slipping on his coffee at that moment. Which Edna and her goons are in shock.

"This man had been sent by God to cleanse the filth and corruption within this town that you are letting the devil continues to do his work on corrupting souls." Edna expressed her annoyance that she begins to preach about the corruption. "Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" Her followers chanted loudly for Randy to be released from the city jail to carry God's plan for the plan. That would just feed Randy's ego, which it is corrupted by power and greed already. It seems like Randy had found a new ally in Edna Jameson and her blindly followers who wants to create a false utopia in South Park to further their one sided agenda.

I'm sorry, but he had violated a protection order that is against the law." Yates explained that he was getting very annoyed by these assholes, which he wants to enjoy his coffee and doughnut in peace.

"You sir are you doing the devil's work to keep evil coursing through our town's streets to corrupt the citizens." Edna Jameson accused Yates being an agent of Satan that Yates is done with their ranting of religious bullshit at this point.

"You can remove yourself from this building now, or you will be locked up with your buddy, Marsh!" Yates snapped back at him that it is going to trigger a Peptic ulcer attack from stress.

"You all are agents of Satan that you shall burn in the eternal lake of fire when Judgement Day!" Edna screamed loudly as she and her followers marched out of the building at that moment.

"What a fucking crazy ass bitch?" I had thought that she was Tammy Faye Messner with a long blond wig on." Officer Stacy was sitting there eating his sandwich for lunch. "This bullshit is getting out of hand now, boys." Yates sighed heavily as he had his seat at his desk that he wanting a smoke to calm his nerves down. As he was starting to relax, after Edna and her Jesus juice drinking horde had left. All sudden Randy had begins to shake the cell door violently. "Let me out of here now that you had violated my rights!"

"How did we violated your rights Marsh, that you were harnessing the mayor?" Foley spoke up to make a point toward Marsh's stalking behavior, while Yates was sitting at his desk working on his computer to typing his reports up, and rolling his eyes at Marsh.

XXXXX

Meanwhile at the manor that McDaniels was walking through the living room when she had noticed Pete was relaxing on the sofa listening to Burnt Martyr on his IPod and wearing a Burnt Martyr shirt that she didn't remember buying that shirt for him at all. Unknown to her that he had sneaked out with his friends to see Burnt Martyr in a secret concert during the PC movement was in full swing in town and she was on a pc high.

"Peter Louis McDaniels, where did you get that shirt from that I didn't brought that for you at all?" McDaniels asked, after she had pulled his DJ style headphones off him that he looks very annoyed at her for ruining his quiet time. "Goddamnit, Aunt Mary that I want to be a lone wolf right now." Once again she asked with a very stern tone voice to demand an answer. "Where did you get that Peter?"

"I had sneaked out of the manor to see Burnt Martyr in a secret concert during the pc movement was in full, Aunt Mary." Pete explained that he was rebelling against her and the local pc movement. She was stunned by his own rebellion like his older cousin did before him. McDaniels felt ashamed. She wished she hadn't embraced the movement that her family won't be broken right now, even though it is a slow process to become one and close again. "You didn't tell me about this, Peter." Pete tried ignoring her. He doesn't want an argument from her that leads to another round of not speaking to each other again.

McDaniels sat down on the sofa wanting to cry and starting to apologize to him to make him to conform during the Whole Foods inspection day. "I know you are mad at me for making you conform during the inspection day and acting like a bitch." I had hurt a lot of people during this movement that seeing your Uncle George sleeping in the streets, and my family stunned me had made me snapped back into reality." All sudden she had broken down crying that she was still feeling the guilt. "I hate what I had become during this stupid ass trend that it didn't do anything good for South Park that it had left us broke and divided." Pete hugged her at that moment.

Somewhere in an old abandoned mining town that Burnt Martyr is holding a secret filming of their second single music video called Plague Bringers after getting death threats from the South Park Christian Family Group and Randy's threats to expelled them from the town. They were dressed in black hooded robes that the lead singer, the lead singer is wearing a black plague doctor's mask while rest of the band is wearing gas masks. The area was crawling with heavy security to protect them from being heckled or harm by that crazy ass group. After finished filming the video that the Orator had pulled his mask to reveal, Officer Alex McDaniels and a couple of young upcoming business owners in town.

"Any sign of the local PRMC that a lot of idiots using the scapegoat technique to put fear into people for easily lured and control like sheep." Alex asked, while he and his band mates were eating and having a beer.

"No, sir that there is no threat by Jesus Barbie and her ignorant horde." The lead security guard answered him that they were planning to go away to town to resume their normal lives as upstanding citizens.

"Look like that we have to be normal again until the concert arrived, where we will raise hell." DJ Fury spoke up after taking a drink from his beer.

Cut back to town at the manor that both McDaniels and BarBrady were down in BarBrady's man cave in the basement watching a binge fest of Game of Thrones that all sudden that McDaniels wants to have another baby that she had already given him beautiful twin daughters.

"Maybe we should try for baby three?" McDaniels said, as she begins to kiss him on the lips that he wants to have another child with her. "As you know that I had stopped taking the pill." They made love out through the night.

"To be continued"

.


	10. Jesus Barbie

Chapter 10: Jesus Barbie

One day, which it was mid- afternoon that Officer McDaniels was at home on his day off that all sudden his house door bell begins to ring at the moment. Alex had opened the front door to see a middle woman with long blond hair that was a ponytail, dressed in a red sweater with a white blouse under it, golden cross necklace, and long gray skirt. She was holding a bible in her hands that two dark haired males were flanking her like Johnson and Freddie does with his mother all time.

"Oh fuck, you got to be fucking kidding me right now." Alex mumbled under his breath with complete disgust when he had seen her and her goons. "What do you want now, Mrs. Jameson?"

"Hello there, Officer McDaniels, do you have a moment of your time to talk about our lord and savior, Jesus?" Mrs. Jameson demanded that she was hoping to gain new followers to her sheep herd for financial gain and filled their hive minds with ignorance.

"How about no that you and your group had twisted Christ's message of love into agenda of hate and fear." Alex snapped back at her that she feels like that she had seen the devil within him.

"You are corrupted by the devil along with the rest of this town that I have to save you all from damnation to hell." Mrs. Jameson replied in a hostile tone towards the first son of South Park turned the community officer who had rejected acceptance to let Jesus into his heart.

"Why that you are going to rob us blindly for our worker ant lifestyle earnings to build your greedy empire for those sheep followers on false hollow words that is spoken by your venom laced forked tongue?" Alex snapped back at her. "Get off my lawn now!"

After Mrs. Jameson had walked away from Officer McDaniels' front porch that she was met by Randy Marsh, which he was hoping that Edna had turned the mayor's son into one of her followers to get his mother to ban Burnt Martyr from town that both Edna and Randy greatly despised right now.

"Mrs. Jameson, how dealing with wonder boy went?" Randy was leaning back on the tree that Edna was standing there giving him a dark glare.

"How do you think it went, Marsh that boy is like his mother?" Jameson spoke coldly about Officer McDaniels. Unknown to them that Alex was sitting at his desk watching and listening to his security cam footage. He had decided to turn the water system on. "Fuck off assholes!"

Meanwhile at the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels had just arrived at her office that she was in a very good mood. She was talking to Mrs. Cunningham, her personal secretary while looking over files. As she had her back turned that someone had walked up on her. "Is someone behind me right now?" McDaniels panicked when she had felt someone's presence, which she had thought that Randy was here to bug her about staying progressive, the revamp project or banning Burnt Martyr.

"Goddamnit, Randy just leave me alone that I'm not your puppet anymore." She turned around to see Sharon along with her son and daughter. "Mary, can we talk in private?" Sharon asked that McDaniels had taken them to the private council meeting room.

"I don't know what to do with Randy anymore that he had become more obsessed with the progressive movement, Mary." They were sitting at the long boardroom table that McDaniels looks dumbfounded at them, which they know that Randy will continues to harness her. "Now he had formed an unholy alliance with that Jesus Barbie to get their way by banning stuff that they don't like or agree with." McDaniels clamored with disgust, while she was looking through the texts on her phone. Alex was bitching through texts about Randy and Jameson showing up that Alex is more a spiritual person over being religious for the hell that he had been through.

"Dad don't want to spend any time with us anymore, because he is so over obsessed with the pc movement these days." Shelly chimed into the conversation that Stan had drifted away from his dad lately, due to his over obsessive behavior with the pc culture and how he treating Mayor McDaniels these days. Stan was the personal witness to Randy's descend into madness from his own greed, power hungry and ignorance.

A few days later that the boys were playing basketball at the Jerome "Chef" McElroy memorial park that they were glaring Burnt Martyr first ep album loudly from their boom box that they were playing the song "The Plague Bringers" Loudly. When all sudden Mrs. Jameson came rushing over with a shovel to smash the boom box in front of them.

"What the fuck are you doing lady?" Kenny clamored out of shock and angry as she continues to smash it.

"Bitch, I will shit on your porch every night until the day when you died." Cartman threatened her with his infamous shitting on people's front porches sprees that he don't like or pissed him off.

"You children don't need to this devil recruiting music from these hidden Satanists, who want to bring sin into this world." Edna Jameson responded to defend her fake self-righteous behavior in the sinful world as she viewed. Stan was standing there hiding his face from complete embarrassment in front of his friends. "You must accept Jesus Christ, as the only true savior!"

"Goddamnit!" Stan mumbled under his hand over his mouth and sunk down out of embarrassment that he wants to leave the park at that moment.

"Lady, you are using your religion to use as a tool of your own agenda to put fear into people in the guise of your own greed and ignorance by forcing it down our throats." Kyle spoke up that he was glaring at her for trying to convert him and his friends.

"Do you dare you speak to me like that, you poor sin filled bratty heathen!" Edna snapped back at Kyle who had called her out on her own greed, fear mongering and ignorance to convert people who fear the hell fire, handle their life savings away to greedy church leadership members who don't care about the community, but for themselves, and preach ignorance to their hate filled worshippers.

"I will be rather be an open sinner than a false saint like you, Mrs. Jameson." Officer McDaniels arrived for his daily foot patrol inside the local parks, which he has the infamous McDaniels glare from his own mother.

"Also church and state should be separated that you don't have any right to dictate people on how they live and do with their bodies, who they can love, reproduce, whatever deity that they can worship." Kyle snapped back at her.

"Oh, just wonderful, it is the biggest sinner of South Park to stop me from saving these little souls from the eternal lake of fire." Edna Jameson protested when Alex had interrupting her converting these sin filled little brats.

"Religion is for those who are afraid go to hell. Spirituality is for those who've already been there, Mrs. Jameson." Alex challenged her even more to allow the boys to flee from her narrow minded rantings.

XXXXXXX

Later that night that Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady had sneaked away with their twins to their off the grind cabin for a little break from the town, Edna Jameson and Randy's self-righteous and narrow-minded ideology to better this world that extremism and greed filled them both. After arriving at their off the grid paradise that McDaniels had put the sleeping twins in their cribs. When she arrived to the living room dressed in a lacy and silk lingerie gown and oversized long sleeved button up shirt. BarBrady had lit the fireplace, poured wine in glasses, and thrown blankets and pillows down in front of the fire place.

She sat down next to him to gives him kisses that she wants to have another baby with him that he smirked naughty at her, which he wants her too. They had stripped out of their clothes and covered with a blanket making out.

"I want another baby, George." McDaniels said as she smiled at him that BarBrady continues to make out with her that she wants him so badly that baby fever had hit them hard. They made love out through the entire night. "Oh, George, you are so good in bed!" She moaned loudly. Unknown to the love birds who had settled in for the long weekend at their secluded love nest that Randy had been trying to call or text her, but she is out of range deep in the pure Coloradoan wilderness.

Meanwhile at the Marshes that Randy was in the middle of the living room angrily pacing back and forth on the call by nonstop calling McDaniels or leaving her very angry vulgar messages in her voice mail.

"Pick your phone up now, you fucking bitch!" Randy pouted like a two year old who isn't getting his way at all when she isn't answering his calls, replying to his texts, or returning his calls these days. "You're pissing me off now, Mary!" All sudden he had look over to see Sharon along with Stan and Shelly who had returned with a couple boxes of pizzas for dinner.

"What, I had told you Randy to drop this pc and revamp crap that everyone is done with this mess. Just leave Mary alone!" Sharon protested that she was sick of Randy's forceful push of his opinions onto people and the endless harnessing Mary McDaniels.

"No! I'm not harnessing Mary that she need to stay on the course being progressive that this town will be go back to a backward hick mountain town." Randy replied that he didn't care about people's personal spaces and wishes. Sharon and the kids were uttered in complete shock to his self-centered behavior and urge to continue to bug McDaniels until she rejoins the pc movement.

"Jesus Christ, dad that the ads used the pc movement and gentrification to outprice humanity off the planet. Do you get that in your fucking head?" Stan snapped out of annoyance and all sudden Shelly had gotten the nerve to punch her own dad in the balls. "Wake up now, you turd!"

Ow, Shelly!" Randy had collapsed on the floor, while holding his own balls in pain that Shelly had stormed up her room. "I hate you dad!"

The following evening at the local supermarket that Randy had decided to confront the mayor's son, Officer McDaniels who had just gotten off on his patrol and shift on the sudden disappearance of his mother from town.

"What do you want now, Mr. Marsh?" Alex asked out of the sudden annoyance that Alex has pure hatred for this man for almost destroying his family, costing his relationship with his mother, and killing him to get his mother to submit back to the pc movement and kiss Randy's ass more.

"Where is your mother at, wonder boy?" Randy replied as he had confronted Alex at the butcher's counter, where the McDaniels was getting pot roast for dinner and several other meats for dinner during the week.

"It is none of your damn business that she want to get away from town and your bullshit…. Just leave her alone Marsh!" Alex expressed his annoyance that there is no blood lost between these two, which Alex was an staunch rival against the pc movement and the local gentrification project from the very beginning when the PC delta chapter and PC principal had arrived in town. "This is last fucking time that I will fucking to tell you to stay away from my mother and give up that she don't accept any gentrification project in the future or don't want to be progressive that you are no better compared to Edna Jameson whose narrow minded supports the extreme right."

"To Be Continued"


	11. Metal Saves

Chapter 11: Metal Saves

Later on that same day that Randy is getting annoyed by the latest Burnt Martyr song that the underground music local radio station playing it along with the local horrorcore, hip hop, pop, punk and metal scenes from the area. The lyrics from their second single called "Sheep Cult" roars out of the radio that a demonic hissing howl vocals of The Orator. His vocals mixes fury of Adam Warren of Oceano, Dani Filth of Cradle of Filth, and Scott Lewis of Carniflex.

"Spoke with a forked tongue filled with venom

Pretending to be good as a savior

Hiding your true self under that sheep clothing like the wolves you truly are.

Mob mentality is your mind game to conquer cities of feeble minds.

Your own ignorance and greed had release the devil upon the world.

Destroy many communities for greed and self-fish needs to join the herd.

You're no better compared to the oppressors that you wants to destroy.

The modern witch hunt continues spanning out the centuries.

Blame a certain group for the wrongs of entire human race had committed in name for an organized religion, government and movements had slain the innocent among who opposed the twisted dogma along the bloodstained path to claim victories as their own in their eyes and accept by the blinded.

(Guitar solo)

Can't deny the history of our greedy blood thirsty human kind' inhumane acts to perfect your world of utopia that one of the hardest lessons of the past that we as a species had failed to learn upon. We all are doomed to repeat again.

So we all are at the crossroads of history to learn or repeat!

(Air raid sirens glaring and screaming in the background)

Consume! Obey!

The war machine is running rampart upon the world at a steady pace.

Open your eyes that you are sheep slaves to these corrupted ignorant groups.

Must obey the shadowy overlords by closing your eyes, ears and hearts to continue the endless cycle of greed and destruction upon the ailing Mother Gaia until nothing will remains on her burnt carrion.

Both sides' ignorance and blindness had fueled the endless cycle of corruption that they enjoys the greed by dividing the sheep herd to give them all a dinner show for a royal court of the past to appease their blood lusting souls like the bygone era of the Roman Empire .

A union of Nations and communities is their downfall of their empire of corruption, ego, greed and ignorance. "

This had sent Randy into a deep rage after hearing the vocal song, which he had threw the radio across the basement as he was in the middle of working his very secret plan against the town. The radio was broke in pieces on the floor after his rage.

"I hate that fucking band, how the hell these anti pc shitheads are getting any air time?" Randy clamored his fury out that he was talking to himself that nobody cares about his opinions and complaints anymore. How dare Mary McDaniels to betray him on their path to greatness on becoming progressive for the eyes of the world to see.

Cut to the cabin that Pete was lying on the sofa listening to Burnt Martyr on his smart phone and wearing their plague doctor mask logo t- shirt when his aunt came downstairs that is when she had noticed the new shirt on him. She didn't remember him buying it for him.

"Peter Louis McDaniels, where did you had gotten that band's shirt at?" McDaniels asked that he wasn't talking to her at all during the pc movement. He had been secretly rebelling against her and the pc movement by sneaking out to support the band and going to their hidden concerts on the outskirts of town along with the other Goth kids and the rebellious teens of the town.

Pete gave her a dark glare that he was still angry with her forcing him to dress up as a preppy conformist doing the Whole Foods inspection to consider the town for a store to be built within the town limits. "Why do you care now?" It hurts her feeling that this whole movement had changed her into someone else on the level of Randy was becoming. It had led to her own family breaking apart.

"I know that you're pissed at me about everything that I had done during that fucking movement that it will take a long time to get us all back together as a close knit family again." McDaniels spoke in a sorrowful tone that she looks ashamed for what she had done for the movement. Alex came downstairs to grab a glass of orange juice to drink that he had noticed his secret band's shirt on his cousin.

"While you are on your being progressive high that I had sneaked out to see Burnt Martyr at their secret concerts." Pete clamored his anger out at her. "What? You did what?" McDaniels answered in a great shock.

Meanwhile at the Marshes that Randy had been calling McDaniels nonstop to get Burnt Martyr banned from town for their anti pc and hellish themes portrayed in their music that he has support from the fundie group, The South Park Christian Parent Group to rid the filth from the town to corrupt the youth from embracing the lord.

"Where is that harlot?" Mrs. Jameson asked in a very annoyed tone, when she had seen Randy was angrily pacing back and forth on his phone to call McDaniels.

"Oh, come on Mary, pick your damn phone up now!" Randy yelled into the phone after getting her voice mail once again. "She is very stubborn as hell when this comes to these topics all time."

She is becoming the devil' disciple to usher sin into our sleepy God fearing community." Mrs. Jameson replied her opinion to save South Park from the eternal hell fires. That is when Sharon arrived with groceries along with Stan and Shelly.

"What the hell is she doing here, Randy?" Sharon protested when she had seen Mrs. Jameson standing there. She does not like Jameson at all for trying to convert her children to her cult like religion.

"Sharon, she is here to save us from that evil band." Randy replied as he smirked at her in hopes that she join their cause to ban Burnt Martyr from the South Park city limits.

"You both are just pissed that this band had called the corruption and ignorance from both sides out." Sharon expressed her fury towards her own husband and his brand new friend who replaced McDaniels. "Get out of my house now!"

XXXXXX

The following afternoon at Happy Burger that the boys had met for lunch that they had noticed that Stan is a complete nervous wreck, due to his own father's unsetting antics and behaviors that he had been showing lately.

"Dude, I don't know what I'm going to do about my dad." Stan spoke up on his anxiety that he had been dealing with his own father lately." I had been trying to get him see sight for his own actions."

"Stan, I had heard that the mayor had left town for a little vacation to get away from your dad." Kyle added, as the other boys just looks at Stan. "He is showing signs of an abusive romantic partner that I had heard about these types of behaviors from my dad."

"Oh, Goddamnit, dad." Stan muttered after hiding his face within his mangled arms from utter embarrassment to what he had just heard from his best friend.

"I'm surprised that your dad had not been picked up for attempt murder of Officer McDaniels and assault on the mayor yet." Cartman voiced his info out towards his friends that Stan's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"This is getting fucking crazy now." Kenny mumbled that he still holds a grudge against Mr. Marsh for kicking him down during the Whole Foods inspection after the town had stormed City Wok to hide the child labor workers from the sight of the Whole Foods rep.

Back to the cabin that McDaniels' little getaway from the town continues that both she and BarBrady were in bed together focusing on having another child. She was wearing her oversized plaited shirt. The cabin doubled as a family vacation hub along with being their secret love nest.

"I love you, George." McDaniels said, as she looks very worn and exhausted that she hopes that she was pregnant with his third child that their reunion had produced little beautiful twin girls. As they were lying in bed that they had noticed their twin girls at the doorway.

"Girls, what are you doing up this early?" BarBrady asked in shock that they had climbed up on the bed to see their worn parents were resting from their night long lovemaking earlier.

"Daddy, what were you doing to my mommy last night?" Lena questioned that McDaniels looks embarrassed that her toddler aged daughters had seen her and their father making love last night.

"I will tell you when you two get older." McDaniels copped out to hide the truth about sex then that they are too young yet.

A few days later… Randy had gotten a hold of McDaniels, after she had returned from her cabin to complaint about a rumored Burnt Martyr concert that both he and Mrs. Jameson wants it to get shut down. McDaniels started to enjoy working at home more to spend time with her twins. She was sitting in her home office when the twins were playing their toys on the floor or Barney. All sudden her office phone begins to ring at that moment.

"What do you want now, Marsh that I'm not signing anymore contacts for any lofts or hipster shop!" McDaniels screamed into her home office phone that she was rolling her eyes. "No, I'm not shutting any concert down, because you are offended by it that they have right to free speech, which you have a right to refuse to attend."

"Mary, do it that they are bad for the town. Don't hang up on you fucking bitch!" Randy snapped on her as she had hung up on the phone that she was over Randy at this point.

"I see that blue haired harlot had refused to accept our help to save these sinners in this town from the hell fire." Mrs. Jameson clamored her disapproval towards the mayor who is supporting a satanic metal band.

"That anti pc shithead punk son of hers is the reason why she is not listening to us that he had been a problem since the beginning of the pc movement." Randy wondered out loud that Alex is the reason why she had turned her back on the local pc movement and betrayed him. The feeling is same with Alex that he hated him for almost destroying his relationship with his own mother and torn his family apart.

"Oh, that sinner for our community officer had prompted sins within our community, Mr. Marsh." Mrs. Jameson added. Alex doesn't like her either that he frowns upon someone uses their religion and political beliefs to hound someone about it.

"I hate that little punk for outing me to get that old fat bumbling oaf fired from the force." Randy expressed his hatred for Officer McDaniels since his refusal to join the pc movement down to get BarBrady his job back by ousting him for his lying to the council.

Later that same night that Pete had waited for everyone in the manor to go to bed to sneak out of the manor to see the latest secret Burnt Martyr concert outside of the town. He climbed down the tree by his room, which the other Goth kids were waiting for him to come down from the tree.

"Another night of angry ranting by the Orator set to loud music." Henrietta stood there smoking her cigarette as Pete jumped down from the tree.

"To Be Continued"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hard Lessons

The Goth kids had sneaked out of town to an old mining camp outpost, where a medium sized crowd had gathered in front of a twisted metal stage waiting for Burnt Martyr to arrive. The band was dressed in black colored hooded robes with gas masks expect for The Orator was wearing a steampunk style plague doctor mask. Alex was hiding as his double life as a community office and the anti-parties and trends bandwagoner band leader, The Orator, which he came out with his disguised hissing voice and deep growls with the first song of the evening called Scarred Earth.

"How the fuck are you tonight, we are Burnt Martyr that we will start off this ranting with Scarred Earth." The Orator screamed in the mic as the band started to play the song.

"The fields of steel and glass replaced the forests to show greed and ego of self-centered humanity off to outer space.

Mother Gaia silently screaming in pain as she burning alive as humanity cuts into her disheveled elvish bodice like a butcher.

When the Last Tree Is cut down, the Last Fish Eaten, and the Last Stream Poisoned, You Will Realize That You Cannot Eat Money or drink oil.

Wake up humanity that your mother is slowly dying by your fucking hand.

We all are living on a burnt hollow carrion that robbed by the human parasite for greed, selfish need and uncaring stance.

(Guitar solo)

Your own ignorance, ego and greed will be our undoing.

Fighting over pitiful things while she silently suffers that forewarned prophecies had gone ignored.

Behold the clock is slowly ticking down to the final midnight.

Arise the destroyer that she had become to cleanse all life to renew herself.

Like a shield maiden on the battle field to send us all to the end of the cycle."

"This is hardcore goth shit that I had ever heard in my miserable life." Michael spoke to the other goths, while the members of the audience were busy head banging away to the angry music. After the intense and darkness filled concert that there was a meet and greet that the Goth kids had decided to meet the band who were signing their posters, cds and selling merch like shirts, hoodies, hats and patches. The disguised Alex under the alter ego of the orator had noticed his own cousin and his friends standing in the long line. He gave signed cds, posters, and shirts to them.

Later on that night… Cut to the manor that McDaniels was awake and sitting in her home office having a glass of wine after doing her paperwork. All sudden she had heard the front door creaking and knows that Pete had sneaked out during the night. Pete was trying to sneak past her office door when she had got him caught at that moment.

"Peter Louis McDaniels, please come in here that I want to talk to you now." McDaniels spoke from the dim lighted office that she was hidden in the chair.

"Shit!" Pete whispered to himself as he had flipped his long dyed bangs out of his eyes when he had heard his aunt's voice. "Aunt Mary?" He went inside the dim lighted office to face his aunt that he knows that he is in trouble.

"You sneaked out of the house for whatever reason, Peter!" McDaniels demanded that she doesn't trust Randy these days after what he did to Alex.

"What? I want to go to a concert with my friends, what is the problem?" Pete explained himself. As his aunt had leaned forward to look at him, after taking a slip from her wine glass. "Why you care now that you were on your pc high, while I was sneaking out to see these concerts behind your back?" Pete protested that comment stung hard to her that she didn't be reminded for her mistake and ego.

All sudden she had gotten up from her seat and grabbed her glass of wine that she went to room for the rest of night sobbing away into her pillow. She doesn't need anyone to remind her about her mistake during the pc movement. BarBrady came home from his patrol to discover her crying in bed.

"Mary, what is wrong?" BarBrady asked with great concern, as he sat down next to her while she was sobbing into her pillow.

"Peter still hate me for the things that I had done for the pc movement that I'm trying my best to fix my mistake. McDaniels replied that she sounded broken when she had looked up at him.

After she had gone to sleep while sobbing that BarBrady had went to see Pete, who was still wake and laying on his full sized bed. He had heard a knock on the door that he looks annoyed when he had heard the knock.

"Can I come in for a moment, Peter?" BarBrady spoke up when he had peeped through the door.

"Why not that I'm could be grounded now?" Pete expressed his annoyance, as BarBrady sat down on the bed next to him. "How did you forgave Aunt Mary for what she did to him during that conformist movement?"

"Your aunt feeling guilty over this for her part within the movement, Peter." BarBrady replied that he knows that the movement had broken her. "Yes, I was angry with her that I had forgave her a long time ago."

XXXXXX

Cut to the Marshes' home that Stan had decided to confront his own father on his latest obsession, and his nonstop bugging the mayor which the whole town is sick of his bullshit now. Randy was sitting at the kitchen looking for stuff to make South Park more progressive.

"Dad, we need to have a talk about something now." Stan demanded, as he glared down at his crazed father at that moment that his own father is gone that a power hungry monster had taken his place instead.

"What is it, Stanley? If you are here to lecture me on dropping the pc movement and the revamp project that you need to fuck off!" Randy snapped on his own son which Stan was in complete shock.

"Dad, I don't know you anymore." Stan replied, as he ran out of the room with tears in his tears that both Sharon and Shelly saw his heart breaking. That is when Sharon had decided to confront Randy.

"Randy, what the hell you did to Stanley?" Sharon demanded that Randy looks up at her with a dark glare.

"You bigots don't stop me from conceiving my dreams to make South Park in the perfect community." Randy snapped back, as he grabbed his stuff and went into the basement.

"To Be Continued"


	13. The Orator's origins

Chapter 13: The Orator's origins

Unknown to the town that their mayor and police chief had sneaked off to their isolated cabin deep in the Colorado to escape from the pressures of the town's overwhelming politics and Randy's reckless behavior that is creeping McDaniels out. After arriving at the cabin for a long quiet romantic weekend to themselves that McDaniels had started to relaxed and calm down from being on edge for a while. She had a blanket over her shoulders, while BarBrady was lighting the fireplace for them that she had brought two glasses of wine over for them and lit candles on the coffee table along with a little bed for them in case of if they were in the mood.

"Finally, some peace and quiet to get away from town's politics, idiots and Randy's nonstop harnessing me." McDaniels was sitting on the sofa when BarBrady came over to sit with her. She begins to kiss him on the cheeks and hugging him.

BarBrady gave her a toothy naughty grin at her as they made out with each other. "Let make our baby. " A few minutes later … They were making love by the fire. "Oh George, you are so good in bed!"

Meanwhile back in South Park that Randy was being over obsessive for McDaniels again, who is not answering or replying to his calls and texts at all. "Come on you stupid ass bitch, answer your damn phone now!" He was angrily pacing back and forth on his phone or texting nonstop. "Mary, I want that anti pc metal band banned from this progressive community now!" He screamed into the phone.

She doesn't care being in Randy's presence anymore that he had almost broken her heart and how he treated her like his puppet during the pc movement that she had severed the strings from him. All it matters to her is BarBrady right now. That night that she became pregnant with their third child following their long lovemaking session overnight.

Sharon had overheard his ranting out in the outside that she had disapproved his nonstop harassment towards Mary following her dropout of the movement when the truth came out. "Randall Steven Marsh, get off that phone and leave Mary alone now!"

"Come on, Sharon that band is going to destroy our progressive community that I had worked on so hard to create, which Mary don't appreciate my hard work at all." Randy whined like a two years old, who is getting their way at all.

"You had seriously lost your damn mind from this stupid movement, Randy." Sharon expressed her annoyance towards her over obsessive husband.

"Quit being a bigot against the progressive community, Sharon." Randy snapped back at her that she had an enough with his childish game that she had thrown a blanket and pillow on the sofa for him to sleep and she had locked the bedroom door on him. "Hey, Sharon… Please open the door up!" He had begun to pound on the door.

"Go sleep on the sofa, Randy that I'm tired of being called a bigot by you." Sharon snapped back at him that she was in bed already. "But Sharon?" That is when both Stan and Shelly came out of their rooms that they were sleeping.

A few days later… McDaniels was over at Alex's to watch over her grandchildren for the night as Keisha and Alex were on a date night. Pete along with her that she had her twins over to keep her busy. Pete was down in the basement that was a play room, Alex's gaming room/office. He was digging through the closet to find art supplies that he had come across familiar looking costumes of a certain band wore that he had pulled a leather plague doctor mask out of the box.

"No way!" Pete exclaimed in excitement that he knew where this mask and costumes are from that he had been to their concerts in the past during the pc movement.

"Peter Louis McDaniels, what are you doing?" McDaniels asked that she was standing there with her arms folded after she had put the twins down for bed. "Aunt Mary?" He had popped his head out of the closet with the mask. "What the hell is that?"

"Aunt Mary, that band that Mr. Marsh hates so much that these costumes are there." Pete explained that he was over excitement. Unknown to them that both Alex and Keisha came home from their date night that Alex was disgusted by the overpriced and outrageous hipster food in the Shi Tpa Town downtown.

"I can't believe that we have to go to a hipster bistro for a date night." Alex mumbled his disgust under his breath as they walked up to the front door.

"Alexander, that Roman will have his restaurant open very soon in Shi Tpa Town, which he have finishing touches to do." Keisha reminded him about his friend and DJ of Burnt Martyr's restaurant opening. After setting in for the night that Alex had sneaked down to his gaming room when he had discovered his own mother and cousin sitting down there waiting for him.

"Mom, I had thought that you were sleeping over for the night?" Alex had noticed that she was holding the mask for his stage alter ego as the Orator of Burnt Martyr.

"Alexander, what the hell is this?" McDaniels demanded as she had hold on the mask when she had look at him.

"Oh, you had found my Halloween costumes collection. Alex lied that McDaniels isn't buying it at all.

"These costumes are Burnt Martyr's attire that you have the Orator's costumes, which I had been to the concerts." Pete added that he has a hunch that Alex is the Orator of Burnt Martyr, as he had sat at Alex's desk that he had seen the song lyrics for the toxic Vanity of Humanity that he had played the demo for it.

Behold the outer beauty that hides cruelty behind the painted mask

It has a forked tongue to condemn the innocent poor souls to make itself feels superiority from its venom

Ego is the new trend for a game of popularity.

Vanity is definitely my favorite sin.

False saints that what you are.

Social media had the mundane mindset of the sheep mind.

I should be marked as a sinner for seeing the hidden façade and spoke up against the ideology.

Fuck you that I will be broken from the chains of false beauty.

Don't submit to the devil's game.

Humanity's own greed, ignorance and ego had brought us all to the doorstep of hell.

(Guitar solo)

Wake up humans from your dreams of a false promise of utopia.

We all are in the flames of a hell on earth committed by our game of superiority.

Open your eyes to see yourself in the mirror that you are becoming the devil's disciple corrupted by your own ego, ignorance and greed.

We all are condemned to this planet hell by our own design.

McDaniels had hear the anger in his growls and raspy vocals that she had bowed her head out of shame that she was wondering that he was still angry with her, which she had seen it during the pc movement had overtaken the town that she was about to cry. "Are you still angry with me for my part in the movement that I'm trying to fix everything?"

"No, I had forgave you a long time ago mom." Alexander explained that he had wrote all of those songs when he was pissed about the world.

XXXXXX

Over next few weeks that one early morning before dawn that McDaniels had woke up of her sleep feeling sick to her stomach, which BarBrady was still asleep when she had gotten up to vomit in the bathroom. The sound had woke him up, which BarBrady had found her curled up on the floor.

"Mary, are you okay?" BarBrady asked with great concern when he had found her laying on the floor cradling her stomach that she was seeing stars at that moment.

"I don't feel good at all, George." McDaniels replied as she was struggling to not vomit everywhere and on her lover. "Maybe I'm pregnant, handle me a pregnancy test now." After taking the test that the waiting is making her feels sicker before. "Come on, I want to lay down now."

The timer begins to ring that the test was ready that they had been waiting for this moment to come that it was positive that she was pregnant.

"George, we are pregnant." McDaniels squeaked in excitement that their romantic weekend at the cabin away from the town had paid off. "We did it that my guess is our little romantic weekend at the cabin." She hugged and kissed him, but all sudden she had puked on him." Sorry, George."

Later on that day that Alex was on patrol that he doesn't know that his own mother is pregnant and decided to stay at home to rest from her overpowering morning sickness. All sudden that Randy came up with a crazed look on his face and begins to pound on the window.

"What the fuck Marsh." Alex had locked the doors that he was suffering from flashbacks of his attack by Randy and his goons.

"Where is your dumbass bitch mother at, wonder boy?" Randy demanded in an aggressive tone that Alex wants revenge against him for hurting him and his mom. This man had almost cost his relationship with his own mother during the pc movement.

"Fuck you, Marsh… I fucking hate you!" Alex snapped back at him that he was seeing his rage, but he had controlled himself. "Just leave my mother alone that she is done with the pc movement, get it into your damned head!"

After his shift had ended that he had went to BarBrady for some advice that the police chief and Yates was sitting in his desk having some lunch and chatting.

"Sir, did you see that hell out of the game last night?" Yates spoke of the Bronco game last night have a few fries and slipping on his pop.

"Yeah, it was a good game, Harrison." BarBrady replied after taking a bite from his hot sub sandwich. That is when Alex came in the door.

"Sir, can I have a moment to speak with you now?" Alex asked that he was greatly concern tone when he had entered the room.

"McDaniels, you sounds like your mother lately." Yates added that Alex was standing there rolling his eyes at him.

"Alexander, what is wrong?" BarBrady replied with a great concern toward his stepson.

"Randy Marsh." Alex mumbled out loud under his breath.

"Meh, Marsh…" Yates expressed his annoyance towards Randy at that moment. "He is tripping on power, sir."

"To Be Continued"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is the second prequel to Progression to Madness that both IAM and I want to do a story set between Redemption and Progressive to Madness. I'm struck on both Mysterion vs Bartman and Occupation Earth AU right now.


End file.
